Chemically Attracted
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: [COMPLETE][UNUSUAL COUPLING][CIDxYUFFIE CIFFIE] Yuffie finds her escape from reality in an unlikely comrade, but will it be more than that?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own FF7 or its characters._

_Title: Chemically Attracted_

_Pairing: Cid/Yuffie_

_A/N: I haven't seen this couple, for obvious reasons, very often and wanted to try a new couple from the regular I usually write. There is a lemon in this prologue, just so you know. Enjoy!_

**Prologue**

The rain was as heavy as the weighted feeling of her heart, even the ground seemed to spin in the storm brewing. 'C'mon, be home, please!' Yuffie thought as her palms desperately clung to her drenched body that shivered with the cold, awaiting for someone to open the door she had knocked upon.

It opened with haste as her knuckles hit the wood again. "It's two in the fucking mornin' what the hell—Yuffie? What the fuck are you doing here?" A rather deep resonating voice questioned before a gasp left his lips with the cigarette as the wet body leaped forward and pressed itself to him. "Hey! I'm getting soaked!"

The ninja pulled back and stared up with teary eyes, "Godo, he—he's dead!" Her shoulder's shook. "Wutai's done with!"

"Get the hell inside." Cid ordered as he grabbed her shoulder and tugged the twenty-year-old inside the rather empty house. Kicking the door shut he walked with his comrade to the couch and headed past towards another room as she sat, quickly re-entering with a blanket and a few clothes clutched in his left hand. "Put these on." Tossing the clothes his fingers swept to the pack of smokes and pulled one out, lighting it as he walked towards the kitchen. "I'll make some damn tea."

Kisaragi shifted uncomfortably until the blue eyes turned away and carefully began to undress underneath the privacy of the blanket. It wasn't the first time she had to change in front of him, during the time of Sephiroth when they ended up camping out occasionally they all had to be less than private since tall grass only hides so much. As she pulled the boxers up her legs, gray eyes could have sworn that the reflection in the entertainment center's glass showed her friend watching her within the glass of the cupboards. "Pervert." She barely muttered as the wet clothes were tossed haphazardly onto the floor as the plaid blanket was tugged tighter around her form.

Cid appeared beside her a moment later with two cups of tea. "Here."

Yuffie took the cup with one hand, wiping away the tears. "Thanks…"

"Now," He began. "What the hell were you sobbing over?"

"Godo's dead, he passed away two weeks ago." The words came out choked, but she continued. "My home, it's…" Closing her eyes Yuffie pushed the cup to her lips and took a sip before setting it down on the coffee table and resting her forehead on her hands. "It's his entire fault!" She cried.

Highwind shifted and placed a hand on her shoulder as he too set down his tea. "Look, I-uh,"

"I know, I know!" Yuffie interrupted as she moved her hands to her knees, head hung in sadness. "I just needed to tell someone and… You're the only one I could go to."

"Me? Why the hell me?" The pilot questioned as his eyes drifted unconsciously down to the obviously cold nipples pressing against the white cloth of his t-shirt. Inhaling from his lit tobacco he leaned till his back pressed against the end of the couch while putting the cigarette out in the glass tray on the coffee table. It was in the early morning hours and he knew he would normally be sleeping, half-lidded eyes continued watching her.

Reaching a hand up she wiped at the tears again and looked up towards him as the feeling of the couch changed. "Everyone else is busy, I …"

"Yeah, yeah," Cid waved his hand in dismissal. "Just get on with it."

She nodded, "Godo sold Wutai to the mayor of Costa Del Sol. Theirs nothing I can do to make it like it was anymore! After all that…" Tears were coming again and Yuffie leaped towards the man that shifted uncomfortably at the extra weight, wanting to erase the sharp pain in her chest.

"Yuffie!" Highwind yelped as he sucked in a breath as her small bust pressed tightly against his chest; so much for tiredness. "Brat…"

"What am I going to do Cid? I can't stay there and watch it become even more of a tourist trap!" Tears were drenching his own matching shirt, but that was hardly a problem compared to the feeling of her trembling body began to alert other parts with the unconscious movements. Yuffie barely noticed the two rough hands that slowly came to rest on her waist, but the comforting feeling of them was not missed. She shifted slightly and gray eyes flew open as the hardness pressing into her stomach was more than apparent. Blue orbs were staring back with a look that resembled the obvious: lust, want, need. Yet, a look of embarrassment was the most obvious of them all. A hand came up and pressed to her cheek, wiping away the stain of the salty tears. "Cid I—"

His breath was heavy while the smoke lingered in the air from his recent exhale. 'What the fuck am I doing? This is the fucking brat!' All hesitation was thrown out the window and evaporated in the rain as deeply pink lips crashed onto his with a desire that the pilot had not felt since his younger years. Pushing his mouth harder up, his hand traveled down the curve of her side while his other palm came to a rest on her behind. The make out session continued for a few moments before Yuffie's small hands began to tug on his shirt, successfully pulling it up and over the captain's head while he then tugged at the boxers loosely hanging on her hips. Both lips crashed together again while hands roamed over each other with a need that the ninja had never experience before, her back slid roughly over the back on the couch as Cid pulled her beneath him and nearly ripped his pants off in the process while she yanked the last covering of her body off. Calloused fingers came into contact with her and a surprised scream emitted within the other mouth as her hips bucked at the sensation. "Please," Yuffie started and was greeted by another pleasurable sensation as his equally as rough lips came down onto her neck. The feeling between her legs was too much for the young ninja to handle as she reached down and grasped the exposed appendage of her soon-to-be lover. "I want you."

"Ugh…" Cid let out a groan then sucked in a breath as he positioned himself between her legs, her palm coming to rest on his back in the process as he moved a hand down to grasp her hip. Covering her mouth again he plunged himself into her virgin passage and began slow movements as tears of pain slid out of the corner of eyes that were wide and looking at him as she whimpered in agony. "Relax…" His fingers began to slide between them again.

Yuffie clung to him as her head arched back as he began to rub against that spot again. Slowly the splitting pain began to fade and the overwhelming feeling of a building orgasm was replacing it. Each thrust made the couch squeak in protest and soon the piece of furniture had made it a foot away from its original spot on the living room floor. "Cid!" Yuffie screamed as her nails dug into his shoulder blades, her back arching and legs tightening in process as her orgasm flooded over her like a tsunami. Cid's grip on her hips tightened as sweat dripped down his muscular chest and a few more thrusts were given before he released inside of the no longer virginal woman. It took a minute before he pulled out and collapsed beside her, nearly falling off the couch in the process. "Yuffie…"

Silence was rather pleasant at the moment she noted as her heart finally came to a slow beat, gray eyes looked half-lidded at the pilot, who was practically snoring, before succumbing to exhaustion as well.

To Be Continued…

_A/N: What did you think? I am kind of curious to see if anyone liked this, at least the coupling. I admit, it was rather hard to not place Yuffie with her Vincent, but I wanted to try something new and this coupling didn't seem to bother me too much. And yes, I **didn't** forget about Shera, but I will get to that in the next chapter. Let me know if I should continued:D_


	2. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own FF7 or its characters._

_Pairing: Cid/Yuffie_

_A/N: I am sorry it took so long to get Chapter One out, I had most of it written right after completing the Prologue, but had to figure out where to go with it while keeping them in character. My writer's block is gone, so I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter One

The rain had lessened over the morning hours to a light mist, even the sun lingered in the sky, illuminating the puddles with its sharp rays. Rocket Town was as quiet as ever with only a few people wandering about and some various tourists passing through on their way towards the coast. 'Wutai.' Yuffie thought, still in a half-dream state. 'How could you sell my home, Godo?' Taking in a deep breath she pulled her arms tight against her and snuggled into the warmth beside her. 'He must have done the transaction when I came out here to visit Cid and Shera last month.' Gray eyes snapped open. "Cid!" Her heart nearly exploded from her chest when the previous night's events came rushing back and were confirmed as she looked at the naked older man beside her. Cid was staring back with the same unbelieving expression, although it looked rather annoyed at the yelling in his ear. "Oh gawd!" The ninja yelled again as she sat up and covered her body as best as she could with her hands. "Perverted old man!"

Highwind tried to catch himself, but ended up landing on the floor with a thud, a circular button from the woman's shorts digging into his back. "What the hell was that for?" He yelled, sitting up and reaching for his cigarettes that lay on the table. 'What the hell was I thinking?' Cid wondered as he grabbed his boxers and pulled them on while in the process of lighting his cigarette. "You weren't complaining last night." Cid stated as the initial waking shock wore off.

"You're with Shera!" Yuffie cried as she leaned down to grab the shirt he had loaned her, throwing it on as quickly as possible. "…How, oh, I can't believe I—"

"Calm down." He ordered as he inhaled from the lit stick. "Shera isn't fucking living here anymore. She moved out a couple weeks ago…" A frown marred his face momentarily. "So just calm the fuck down."

Stormy eyes looked at the pilot with pursed lips. "…I didn't know you two split up."

"Make some damn breakfast." Was his reply and way of changing the subject.

Yuffie scuffed, "You have two hands, make it yourself!"

Blue eyes rolled as the man stood and puffed on his cigarette some more. "Look, let me wake the fuck up some before you flip out over fucking last night." He began to walk towards the kitchen while the former Wutai citizen tried to control her heavy breathing and heartbeat as she grabbed the other boxers, pulling them on as she stood and walked towards the bathroom.

'Gawd, what the hell was I thinking? Cid? Foul mouthed, arrogant, chimney man who only thinks of himself? Ugh…' A foot kicked at the door lightly, closing it behind her as she looked in the mirror. 'I had sex with Cid.' It seemed surreal, even though Yuffie could name off a million reasons to bolt out the front door, it almost felt right being with him. 'Gawd, I am so not falling for him! I knew a girl is supposed to like the first guy she sleeps with, but…' A laugh left her lips. "I am such a dork!" She muttered and began her morning routines as Highwind tossed some bowls onto the table.

Cid grabbed the cereal box, setting it down as he sat in one of the wooden chairs. 'What the fuck was I thinking?' He repeated again as he poured some light brown oat bits into the bowl and covered them with milk, plunging a spoon into the contents in the process. 'That's Yuffie for fuck-sake!' It would be a lie to say that sleeping with a twenty-year-old wasn't an erotic fantasy of his, but this was the brat! Lifting the spoon he shoved a bit of the oat's into his mouth, swallowing then taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Yuck! Oat cereal? Couldn't you have made pancakes or something?" She questioned walking over as her feet curled up with her in the chair she then sat in. "Some 'morning after' breakfast." Yuffie chided, with a laugh.

Highwind let some of the food slip from his utensil back into the bowl before letting it sit in the bowl as well. "I don't want another damn relationship." He stated as his blue orbs looked at the woman across from him who nodded and took a bite.

"Good!" Yuffie replied with a mouthful as she cast a grin his way. "One of those friends with benefits things huh? …Sounds fun."

"That wasn't what I was—What?" Cid began to reply, but paused partly through. "Think you can handle that?" His smug statement made a shiver course down his own spine at the thought of where his current conversation would lead.

The newly deflowered former princess gave a laugh. "I have no home, no father, and no materia. I guess I can do whatever the hell I want now." She could feel his eyes examining her for a moment and she shifted. 'Nothing really matters anymore anyway. Gawd, what the hell am I agreeing to? What the hell is he agreeing to for that matter? Barret would kick his ass!' Giving a shrug of indifference she took another bite of the cereal. "Mind if I stick around a while? Just a couple weeks till I figure out where to go next."

A gruff sound was the only response from the captain who grabbed his bowl and tossed it in the sink as he stood and headed towards the backdoor. "I'm going to work on the damn airship."

The week passed by rather uneventfully with Highwind constantly working on his 'baby' which was getting its routine daily check-up. Yuffie on the other hand sat restlessly on the couch, watching the ceiling with disinterest; again. 'All that materia gone to Mayor Syes of Costa del Sol. What a waste!' "Gawd, i'm bored." Her head tilted back at the opening door in the background. "You hear that old man? I. AM. BORED!"

"Get off your ass and come help me get my fucking parts then." Cid replied while exhaling and letting the smoke fill the hallway he was walking through.

"Fine." The woman jumped to her feet and began to follow the man out. "Isn't that the direction of the bar?" Her former heiress asked as they headed to the northeast section of town. "I thought you were getting parts, old man."

"We are brat." Highwind replied as he lit another cancer-stick and took a long drag as he kicked a small rock out from in front of him. "Are you done fucking moping about Wutai yet?"

She frowned, "No." He laughed. "What's so funny about it?" Yuffie came to a stop and grabbed his arm. "It's going to be even farther up on the tourist list now!"

The pilot shrugged and exhaled. "Kind of fucking inevitable, wasn't it?" Tugging his arm away he headed the final steps towards a large wooden door, opening it and disappearing inside.

"Grr!" She growled as her hand reached for the door and pulled it open. "Damn jerk." The place was rather busy considering it was only eight in the evening. "Geese, it smells!" Blue eyes looked back towards her for a moment before taking a seat at the counter and talking to the man, Bert, behind it. Looking about with annoyed gray eyes the woman headed towards the dance floor. "Might as well have some fun."

"Want to dance?" Another's voice questioned as she stepped onto the hard tan floor.

His eyes were a fiery blue and Yuffie nearly giggled as the recent memory came flooding back. 'Cid has those color eyes too.' Grabbing his outstretched hand she tugged him to the center as a fast paced song came echoing through.

Cid glanced over from his spot as the bartender went in the back to grab a few boxes, those familiar eyes narrowed at the scene of his once lover dancing rather intimately with the six-foot-two man with a rather 'pretty' smile. 'Damn brat.'

"Everything should be here." Bert began as he opened the cardboard box and began looking through. "Yeah, looks like it."

"Fucking great." He dryly replied as his eyes tore away to look in the box.

The red head gave a raised eyebrow. "I thought you would be happy about the parts. What's with you?"

Blue eyes glanced again at the couple on the dance floor before turning back to a tall drink placed in front of him. Grasping the glass he moved it to his lips and tilted it upwards till the fluid filled his mouth and burned his rough throat. "None of your damn business."

"I see." Bert answered with brown eyes that were looking at the young woman his customer had been observing. "Kind of young, ain't she?" Scratching his chin for a moment his eyes lit up. "That's Yuffie Kisaragi, ain't it?"

"Screw off." Highwind replied and tapped the box. "Drop this damn box off tomorrow."

"Sure." The bartender grabbed the box and hurried to put it in back while another customer waited for a drink.

'What the hell does she think she is fucking doing with some pretty boy like that?' The thought was interrupted by himself when his hand reached up, pulling the ninja towards him when he got close. "We're going home."

"Cid!" Yuffie screeched as she quickly slid the orb of materia into her pocket and hopefully out of sight of the man just a few years older than herself. "God your such an ass!" She exclaimed as they left the bar. "What the hell is your problem?"

Highwind clenched her upper arm tightly as he pulled her down the alleyway beside the bar, spinning her lithe body around till her back slammed against the brick wall. The force was hard enough for the former princess to take several seconds before reality kicked in and she felt his rough palm grasping her left breast as he begin to do battle with her mouth.

A moan escaped her lips in between his forceful kisses that were becoming rougher as he tugged her shorts down, letting them fall to her ankles as he wrapped that arm around her waist, hoisting her. "Wrap your damn legs around me." The pilot ordered as Yuffie reached a hesitant hand down to begin unhooking his belt as her legs slipped out of the shorts with the lift. Quickly two tan thighs pressed against his sides, sending Cid to release a groan of his own as he reached down to grasp his throbbing member that twitched with anticipation as he lined it up, the ninja's hand proceeding to his left shoulder as he then grasped her hips and plunged himself with her tight lips.

Yuffie parted her lips as her head pressed against a particularly sharp portion of the wall, letting a moan out due to the intrusion below, ignoring how the bricks scrapped against her scalp. Cid gave a groan as he pumped faster, clenching her hips to a bruising point as she began to near her orgasm. "Dammit you're tight." He groaned out as he rested his forehead against the wall and her nails dragged down his shoulders as she pulled him closer to her sweaty shirt that hid her upper half.

As his speed increased the princesses thighs tightened while her walls clenched around his hard rod, the orgasmic moan was muffled as he reached a hand up to cover her mouth so they would not be found out. Yuffie whimpered, as she bit her lower lip, trying not to make any noise from underneath his palm. The pilot dropped his hand back to her waist as he pressed his lips once again to hers as his ending came with a quick final thrust.

A minute passed before Cid pulled out from his lover and let her drop to wobbly legs while his hand reached down to pull his pants up. Turning around he began to walk away. "Where are you going?" His lover questioned as she hurried to grab her shorts, while her heart pumped quickly within her chest.

"To work on the fucking airship." Highwind stated as he slipped around the corner, heading back to home.

"Jerk!" She whispered as nimble fingers fumbled with her zipper. Yuffie could feel the mixture of fluids dampening her panties as she leaned against the wall to catch her breath. 'That was…' A hand reached up to cover her mouth as a blush rose up; letting the appendage drop she breathed in a calming breath and began to head back to the house as well.

* * *

To Be Continued…

_A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I think it turned out alright, but I am hoping the next chapter turns out better._

_Let me know what you think:D _


	3. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own FF7 or its characters._

_Pairing: Cid/Yuffie_

_A/N: Lemony-ish chapter! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Two

"Gawd! You're still working on that? It's been two weeks, don't you know what your doing?" The sharp voice of the ninja questioned as she leaned against the back door, staring at the airship that was getting its bolts tightened by the smoking mechanic.

Cid gave a grunt as he looked over his shoulder briefly to give a glare to his roommate. "Get over here and fucking help if you want me to finish faster." He retorted as he brought the air-powered drill to the bolt. "Fucking brat."

"You're such an ass." Yuffie stated as she came closer. "Well?"

A slender golden brow arched. "Well what?" Giving another look, blue eyes slid down to gaze at her chest that squeezed against the small white tank-top. A smirk twitched at the sides of his lips as he readjusted the drill and tightened another metallic bolt. "Tifa and Cloud are going to fucking be here tonight."

"What? Why?" Kisaragi replied as she stepped closer trying hard to hear over the loud drill.

The pilot grunted and flipped off the switch that controlled the air to the drill as he placed it on a nearby table, taking a seat in the metal chair beside it. "Spike is going to get his damn hands dirty and help me fix this thing before the reunion next month."

Yuffie nodded and leaned onto her right leg as she came to a stop before her lover, crossing her arms as she looked towards the airship. "Looks fine to me." 'Gawd, why am I even out here? Having a conversation with Cid no less!' "I'm bored."

"You're always fucking bored." Cid retorted and reached a greasy hand up to grasp the hem of her tan shorts.

"Cid!" The ninja scolded, blushing as he unbuttoned and proceeded to unzip her shorts. Looking around her she noticed passerbies could easily see if they were passing the street behind her, luckily behind Cid was a fence of the neighbors. Yuffie took in a sharp breath as his index finger tugged her yellow cotton panties down, while keeping her shorts on.

Highwind looked up with a roguish smirk. "Not bad." He complimented as he leaned forward to press his lips against her bare skin, as his fingers held down the offending fabric.

Another sharp intake of breath was taken as a small palm reached out to grab his shoulder, grasping it tightly as he dipped another finger down to tap lightly against her entrance, while he let a slick tongue dart out to caress a spot that made her moan from parted lips as she tried desperately to remain standing. "Cid!" Yuffie pleaded as her body became hotter as he flicked the wet appendage against her again. "Dammit Cid." She hissed; grasping his other shoulder as the end was nearing.

Cid leaned back, watching the half lidded expression his comrade wore as the final cry from her lips finally stopped as she wobbly stood before him, catching her breath. Wiping off his mouth he looked to his cigarette that had finally burnt out while lying against the ground, reaching into his pocket he grabbed the pack and lit another. Silver eyes blinked slightly as she let her hands drop down to redo the button and zipper on her shorts. "You okay?"

Yuffie nodded, or at least, think she did as she looked to the house and stumbled slightly as she turned towards it. "I'm going to take a shower…" Trailing off, her boot clad feet quietly brought her back into the house.

A wave of guilt washed over the pilot as his lover stumbled off towards the house. Bringing the lit stick to his lips he inhaled deeply, leaning back and looking towards the clouds. 'She's still a child.' His conscious scolded as he exhaled. Letting his eyelids slip down, the image of her mouth parted as an orgasm took over sent a groan through his own lips. Inhaling again, he lifted himself from the seat and picked up the drill.

The sunlight faded into the horizon as the hours passed, the ninja could hear the back door open and close followed by the sound of the shower turning on across the hall. Looking down at the newspaper she pushed back the tears as the FrontPage held the news of Wutai being sold boldly over the top. Taking her hand she swiped it against the paper, letting the pages fly upwards and spread over the wooden floor of the small room she was using as her own. Music floated to her ears as the stereo turned on in the bathroom, echoing through the walls as if they were paper, Yuffie could feel herself grow hot at the thought of who was naked just feet away. "Gawd." She complained as her thighs rubbed against each other, trying to subdue the heat that was building.

Standing up, the long cotton shirt slipped down till the edge hung just past mid-thigh. Heading to the door she twisted the knob and pulled the door open, walking out into the hallway and heading towards the bathroom. Her fingers twitched as she lifted them towards the handle. 'I can't believe I am goi—'

"Yuffie!" Tifa's voice caught her off guard as a shrill sound left her lips as she turned to face the voice of her comrade.

"Tifa! What are you doing here?" A blush was staining the younger woman's cheeks as she leaned against the wall and stared at the two that were seated on the couch, looking at her oddly.

Brown hair was flipped back behind her shoulder as the busty beauty stood. "We could say the same to you. What are you doing here at Cid's?" Tifa questioned then shook her head. "Oh, you must be visiting again! I forgot you come over here to bug Cid and Shera every month. Where is she anyway?"

"Who?" Yuffie questioned, still feeling lightheaded from being caught like that. "Shera? Oh, she isn't—"

"Shera doesn't fucking live here anymore." Cid interrupted with a hand holding onto the towel around his waist as he looked at the three with a raised eyebrow, letting the blue orbs stop on his lover who looked rather flushed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"N-nothing!" Kisaragi laughed, and turned around. "I'll be back." Quickly her legs lead her to her room, trying to escape the view of her comrades as the blush failed to let up.

Cloud chuckled as did his wife who sat back down. "I think she is still shocked!" Tifa stated and gave a look at the pilot. "She almost walked in on you." Pausing she gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry to hear about Shera."

Highwind gave a glance towards her room with a raised eyebrow, than shrugged as he ignored her last comment. "Make yourselves some damn tea, I'm getting fucking dressed."

The evening went on with mild chatter and the sound of the television as the four caught up over what had been going on over the last few months. Tifa observed her two friends that were on the couch, than looked to her husband that slept, rather loudly, in the chair across from her. Silver and blue were fixated on the television as she rose an eyebrow at how rigid they looked sitting so close to one another. A yawn escaped her and she looked at the clock. "I think I am going to get to bed." She said and looked towards the hallway. "Mind if Cloud and I steal the room next to Yuffie's?"

Cid waved his hand and reached a leg out to kick the chair near him. Cloud jumped, his wife laughed and the pilot gave a smirk. "Get the hell out of my living room if you're going to fucking snore."

Yuffie watched as Strife stood and was escorted from the room, the remote turned off the electronic device and she gave a look to her lover before standing. "I guess I'll get to bed." As his eyes never met hers she bite her lip lightly then headed past him, giving a small shriek as a rough hand slapped her behind, turning she was greeted by his chest in her vision as he too had stood. "What are you doing?" She questioned, whispering. "Cloud and Tifa are here…"

Leaning down his breath tickled her ear. "Come to my room later tonight." Pressing pale lips to her neck he grinned as her breathing quickened. The pilot could feel eyes on him as he passed by and headed to his room; looking back his lover was standing their biting her lip as she watched him enter his room. 'She is just a child.' His conscious stated again, guilt swelling in him briefly before being pushed out as the door closed behind him and the fantasy of her naked on his bed again entered his mind. 'Barret would kill me if he knew.' Cid thought with a smirk as he undressed, tossing his clothes onto the floor as he got under the covers of his bed, looking at the ceiling as he lit a cigarette.

'Gawd, I cannot get attached to him.' Kisaragi stated as her heart raced at the thought of sneaking over to his room fluttered through her mind. 'This is Cid, the old man, what the hell am I thinking?' Looking to the papers littered over the floor, she bit her lip. 'That's it; this is just to get my mind off Wutai… yeah…' Opening the door she peered out to look at the floor by the room beside her and was glad that the light was out. Being quiet, the ninja shut her door and made her way across the hall, opening the door and slipping into the darkness. "Cid?" Yuffie spoke, trying not to trip on his clothes as she made her way to the bed, crawling onto it and heading up towards the pilot. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah." Highwind whispered, pulling the woman on top of his frame to straddle his waist. He exhaled and put out the stick as he let another hand fall to the right of the slender hip.

The former princess blinked, casting an observing gaze to the man below that stared back with slightly furrowed brows. "What?" She paused, "You're looking at me as if I stole your Materia…" Cid watched as the moonlight cast a serene glimmer across the tan complexion of his lover, without thinking his rough palm reached up to press against the lighted cheek, letting his finger tips trail down slowly. "What are you—"

As the trance broke Highwind let his hand drop down to her neckline where the cotton shirt hung loosely over her petite shoulders. Gripping the fabric, he pulled down, watching as it tore down either end of his palm and eventually parted from the body underneath who sucked in a breath with an awkward shriek. "Don't give me that damn look." Cid commanded as he looked up to watch as his soon-to-be bedmate for the night frowned at his actions. Scooting his body up, all the while holding her, the pilot tugged the covers out from between them to let her naked flesh press firmly against his own.

"Glad I didn't wear underwear, or I would probably be short a pair of those too." Yuffie retorted with annoyance. As the feeling of her damp entrance became apparent, the blush crept up as the Wutainian looked away. The former Shinra employee gave a grunt as he effortlessly lifted the woman up and forward slightly while he adjusted his length. "…I've never," She began as her palms fell against his chest. "…Been on top."

A smirk rose to the pilot as he grasped her hips tightly, "You'll learn." Pushing her down his throbbing organ plunged into the depths of her tight passage.

The air rushed in, or maybe, out, Yuffie couldn't decipher which as she clutched at the hairy chest. "Cid!"

Highwind lifted his pelvis to penetrate her further as he moved her hips with his bruising clenched palms, stopping the slow pace only briefly to let his hand trail up the delicate spine, pulling her flush against him as he began to increase the speed. The feeling of lips on his neck sent a harder thrust upward as her tongue darted out to taste his flesh, nipping at it with her teeth.

Their movements continued throughout, quiet heated moans silenced in the crook of the males shoulder. "I'm close." Cid whispered into her ear, earning a gasp from his lover who rested her forehead against his shoulder as she moaned as quietly as possible, nearing her end as well. Lifting a palm up to grasp the back of her head, the pilot forced her lips against his, silencing their orgasms as much as possible. As the last thrust ended Yuffie pulled her mouth away to sit up, gasping for air.

A few minutes passed before the older Avalanche member reached down for scraps of the night shirt his lover had worn. "Get cleaned off and back to your damn room." Closing his eyes as he tossed the cotton towards her, he reached for his pack of cigarettes.

Yuffie could feel the numbness cascading like a waterfall till it reached her toes. As quickly as possible the young woman parted and wiped off the sticky mess between her thighs as she headed over to his closet, grabbing another shirt. 'Why do I feel like this?' Pushing her head through the hole, she let her arms follow through their own as she headed to the door, pausing briefly before opening it and looking out to make sure the coast was clear before continuing to her own room.

As the door clicked shit, Cid let his eyelids slide open and turn to the window, staring out into the night as he exhaled. '…It's better this way.' He reminded himself as guilt swelled within at the cruelness he exhibited.

* * *

To Be Continued…

_A/N: Hello! Rather lemonish chapter, but I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought of it!_


	4. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own FF7 or its characters._

_Pairing: Cid/Yuffie_

_A/N: Enjoy! I really like how this chapter turned out…_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It was cold outside by the end of the month and the winter months were beginning to make the breeze unpleasant. The airship was landing and Yuffie clung to the railing while the remainder of whatever could possibly be left in her stomach exploded onto the ground below. 'Ugh…'

"Stop puking and get your ass off the fucking airship, brat!" Barret's loud voice echoed from the doorway to the control room. "Cid and me have to go pick up Reeve."

The ninja groaned as she managed to head towards the exit, casting a glare towards the dark skinned man as she climbed down the ladder. 'At least it finally stopped moving.' She groaned as her feet planted onto the ground in front of the Strife home in the outskirts of Kalm.

Nanaki looked up at his comrade and nudged her leg with his head. "Do you feel better Yuffie? You looked rather—"

"Yuffie!" Tifa's voice yelled as she turned in the direction of the duo. The newspaper in her hand flapped in the wind as the human and creature headed towards the woman.

"I'd rather not talk about it, Tif." Yuffie's voice groaned out as she placed a hand on her hip before letting it drop as another new bruise sent signals to her brain that it felt rather unpleasant to touch. "Godo sold Wutai and that's all I have to say about it."

Chocolate eyes dimmed in sympathy as she reached a hand out to press against the shoulder of her comrade. "I'm really sorry. I know how much you were looking forward to restoring it…"

Kisaragi shrugged and looked away. "I'm going to take a shower. All that puking has left me smelling like an unwashed chocobo." Her boots pressed into the grass with each step, clear liquid filling her eyes as she got closer to the house. 'Gawd just let me make it somewhere private before I start crying again.' Quickening her speed she passed by the stoic man that stood in the doorway to the living room, seemingly in his own world, luckily not taking notice of her sprinting by.

The bathroom door slammed shut louder than Yuffie had expected, thankfully the shower warmed quickly and she entered it not a moment later than needed once her clothes were discarded on the floor. "Wutai." Her voice strained to speak as the memories of her home town bustling about when she was child came to memory. The cherry blossoms were falling and the parade was mesmerizing to her three-year-old eyes. Closing her eyelids over the silver orbs she could almost make out her mother who was staring at her, watching as she giggled as the petals fell onto her head. "How could you Godo…" Falling to her knees the water rushed over her face, splashing her in hot liquid that drenched her skin in light red.

An hour passed before the water turned cold and the former princess stepped out with puffy eyes. Looking into the mirror she blinked as she gazed upon her growing body that had filled out womanly over the past few years, a blush rose as she looked at the purplish hand markings on her hips. 'Great, I get bruises and I'm smiling!' Giving a huff, Yuffie tried to feign mad before letting a smile slip at the edges. Grabbing a towel the ninja leaned forward and patted her eyes with a cloth on the counter. 'I don't want to think anymore of Wutai, not today.' As the image of Cid standing before her, naked, and enthralled in her blush she couldn't help but redden deeper as she let the memory of them on the couch resurface. 'Who would've thought I would lose my virginity to Cid?' Biting her lip she gathered her clothes before opening the door.

Several hours passed while Yuffie tapped her fingers against the wooden table. "When are they getting back anyway?"

Cloud pointed to his wife on the phone. "Sounds like they are stuck in Midgar for the night; there's a storm coming in."

"Why are you so anxious for them to get back?" Nanaki questioned as he looked over the table from his sprawled out position on the bench seat, opposite of the woman. "Do you wish to leave already?"

"I'm not!" Yuffie shouted as she looked at the creature. "This is the first reunion in a while and I wanted to see everyone." A pout crossed her features. "Barret always has good materia on'im."

Brown eyes rolled as the older woman hung up the phone. "You really shouldn't steal materia, Yuffie." Placing a hand on her hip she pointed her thumb towards the phone. "Cid and Barret are stuck in the city for the night; looks like Reeve also got called away to a meeting."

Looking about the room she scanned the Avalanche members that were present. Nanaki, Vincent, who stood stoically in the corner of the kitchen, and the married couple who were looking rather tired. "Look's like it's just us five." Tapping her finger against the table again she sighed. "Let's play a game…"

"Sorry, Yuf's, Cloud and I are going to get to bed. Cid really wore us out these past few weeks…" Tifa replied giving a small smile to her husband who grinned.

"Yeah, me too." The former princess absently commented, earning a chuckle from her female friend.

Mrs. Strife stopped laughing and gave a smile. "Sure Yuffie, Cid just made you watch that much T.V." Giving a glance to the others she gave a small wave. "Good night all; feel free to help yourselves to the food in the fridge."

As the married couple left, Kisaragi removed the frown as she looked hopefully to the others, than returned the expression; Vincent had already made himself disappear and the lion-like creature was already yawning. "Fine, I'll just go to bed too."

The bar was rather active considering it was a midweek night, Barret looked about the place before taking a seat at the bar with his friend who took off his goggles and pocketed them. "How's things been goin'?" The slightly older man questioned as he let his gun-arm rest on the counter. "I heard the brat has been living with ya, since her pops sold the farm."

Cid gave an absent nod as he ordered his drink. "Yeah, she's been around." Grasping his beer, he brought the bottle to his lips and let some of the bitter liquid fill his mouth.

"Things still over with Shera?" Wallace gave a hesitant look to his comrade before ordering himself a drink as well.

"What's with the fucking interrogation?" The man replied, casting a glare towards the man before waving his arm. "Sorry, I am just damn tired from all the flying today."

The former head of Avalanche took a swig of his beer as he looked about the room. "You just need to get laid."

Giving a short laugh the pilot shook his head. "Maybe."

As the clock ticked on both of the men could feel their heads light with alcohol consumption that made Cid stumble slightly as the young waitress under his arm gave a saucy grin up at the man. "You're Cid Highwind, aren't you? The one from Avalanche?" The man gave a smirk and nodded as the two found themselves leaving the bar as his comrade began to make his way out as well. "Are you staying at a hotel around here?"

Barret leaned against the establishment's door as he came outside with the two. "We're stay' in at that one!" Pointing to the hotel across the street, he walked a few feet towards the bench, taking a seat upon it quickly. "I'm gonna stay here, for now."

Cid nodded absently as his palm moved to grasp the hip of the woman who wore a short red skirt and button down white dress shirt. The walk towards the hotel was short and rather uneven as the drunken man tried to keep his vision straight as he came to a stop in the hallway on the third floor, leaning against the wall. "I'll get the key." The blond giggly stated as she leaned against her soon-to-be lover as her fingers dipped into his pants pocket, grabbing the key. "By the way, my names Julie." Her voice was soft as she slid the key in and opened the door.

Minutes passed by and Yuffie looked at the clock beside her as it ticked on close to one in the morning. 'Why can't I get to sleep?' Hitting her pillow in hopes to adjust it to a comfortable position, she sighed when it felt the same. 'It's not like I miss that old man.' Rolling her eyes she closed them as her fingers rubbed over them. "Gawd, I'm pathetic." Kisaragi began as she focused her orbs on the ceiling. "I'm falling for him…"

"Hey, not so rough!" Julie ordered as she pushed the gloved palm from her hip as he looked down drunkenly at her.

Highwind gave a grunt as he pushed himself into his new lover who moaned as he entered her. The speed increased as he leaned down to pull one of her nipples into his mouth. As the thrusting process continued his eyes closed long enough for the image of his repeated lover to enter his mind, the way her innocent eyes looked up at him hesitantly despite her normally conceited nature. Her breasts moving with each thrust as he gripped her hip with his left palm, his right pushing against the back of her neck as he pressed his lips to hers…

"Wake up!" Barret's voice was less slurred as his gun arm tapped against his friend's door. "Cid! The storm's cleared, your damn pilot said he could take us out now before the next one hits in a few hours." Opening the door as his comrades voice rang back he entered to catch the woman already dressed and on her way out. "Have a good time?" He questioned as his eyes fell onto the pilot that was lighting a cigarette while he dressed.

Cid grunted, inhaling from the tobacco. "Let's get the fuck outta here." He slurred as his feet stumbled over the carpet. "What the hell did I drink?"

Wallace laughed as he too stumbled from the room. "More than me!"

The flight back to the Strife's was rather uneventful as Barret fell asleep in a spare room while Cid watched the world go by from the control room. As the ship landed smoothly onto the ground Highwind found himself entering the home shortly after, his feet rather loudly walking up the stairs and down the hall. Blue eyes looked around briefly, stumbling slightly, as he made his way into his lover's room. Everything blurred momentarily as he made his way across the room to stand beside the bed of the now sleeping woman. A serious expression adorned his face as he put out his cigarette on the end table and reached down to grab the comforter.

A groan left the pilots lips as he pulled the cover back and stared at the woman who wore only a pair of white underwear around her. His hand came over as he let go of the flowered fabric, grasping the panties he let them rip away, lifting her hips slightly up in the process as the sleeping woman let her eyes flutter open. "Cid!" Yuffie gasped as she bolted her upper body up. "…I thought you and Barret were stuck in Midgar?" Her lover stumbled slightly as he took a seat on the bed beside her. "Are you drunk?"

"Yeah." Cid looked up to stare into the silver depths as he reached down, unbuckling his pants. "That a problem?" He slurred out as he tugged his trousers down, followed by his boxers that freed the hardened length that was being constrained within. At the shake of her head he let a smirk move to his lips as he moved to a position over the young woman who in turn lifted her legs around his sides as he got himself lined up with her damp entrance.

Yuffie tiredly reached up, pulling his face down by short blond hair. The feeling of his scruff rubbing against her face brought a shiver down her spine as he, almost desperately, immersed himself within the hot depths. "Damn." He groaned into her mouth as he gripped her hips, pulling her up and off the bed as he moved to sit on his knees, while her upper back soon forced its way up as well till she was wrapped around him as his thick organ moved quicker. The bed squeaked loudly, Kisaragi grasped his shoulders as he cupped her behind while he thrusted harder and faster.

The former princess gripped onto his shoulders with her nails as the orgasm racked her body with its pulsating sensation that made a moan escape and be muffled by the neck she buried her face in. Several more strokes continued before the hot liquid warmed her insides again as he finished.

As the two fell down onto the bed, the ninja looked over, biting her lip. "Cid?" Pushing the drunken man slightly she gave up as his snores echoed briefly. Giving a look to the clock that signaled five in the morning was nearing she grabbed the comforter and pulled it up. 'Just a short nap.' Her lover twisted and let his palm grasp her upper thigh as he pulled her close to him while he slept. Yuffie could only focus on the wall as she tried desperately not to feel some comfort in his touch. 'You're getting in too deep.' Her conscious warned as she drifted off to sleep…

* * *

To Be Continued…

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Of course, reviews are always appreciated! _


	5. Chapter Four

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own FF7 or its characters._

_Pairing: Cid/Yuffie_

_A/N: Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Fingers trailed gently over the smooth sheets, their tips dipping into the creases of where a body once laid. As silver orbs drifted open, the overcast weather was apparent through the nearby window. 'Ugh, I feel sore.' Yuffie murmured within her head as the observing hand reached up to press against her lower back. Slipping her legs over the side she looked at the floor to see her panties laying there, ripped. "Gawd!" The ninja yelled angrily as she snatched the pair from the ground and tossed them in the waste basket. "I need a shower." Standing up and walking to the dresser seemed easier said than done once her body actually moved. "Ow, ow…" Rubbing her hips she sighed before grabbing the peach robe that haphazardly lay over the top.

"Can you pass the syrup?" Tifa asked as she took a seat at the kitchen table with some of the Avalanche members.

Barret picked up the bottle and tossed it over as he began to eat the pancakes on his plate. "Where's Spike at?"

The brunette took a sip of her orange juice. "He went with Nanaki and Vincent to Kalm to get some drinks for the party tonight." Looking to the clock she shrugged. "They'll be back by two—Hey Yuffie!" Giving a wave with her food filled fork to the other female who entered in with a tired expression. "You didn't use all the hot water did you?"

Yuffie groaned, "You have a freaking 300 gallon water heater, Tif, you're not running out anytime soon."

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed, brat?" Wallace questioned as he shoved another bite of jelly coated pancake into his mouth.

"Did the bed make you sore?" Mrs. Strife interrupted as her friend rubbed her hip absently.

Giving a shrug the young woman looked at her food as she began to eat as well. "Something like that." Catching her lovers gaze from the left she turned her head up and grabbed his juice. "Don't steal all the juice old man!"

Cid grunted. "Fucking brat."

Yuffie flashed her grin his way before downing the drink and hoping up. "I'm gonna take starburst and head into town, I need a few things." Turning around she placed her dishes with a partly eaten pancake on the counter as she headed towards the door.

"I'm fucking going too, just wait a damn second." Highwind stated as he too stood and reached for his jacket.

"Why are you going to town?" The inquiry made the older man huff. "To get some damn parts for the airship, it needs some more fucking fuel delivered before we head back tomorrow too."

Barret lifted his gaze from his food to study his friend, locking his eyes with the blue orbs his eyelids dropped once before turning to look at his plate again. "Pick me up some aspirin while your there. This hangover is giving me a headache."

Tifa laughed, "I'm surprised you're even awake."

The wind roared and the former princess tapped her foot against the ground. "Finally!" She snapped as her feet headed to the stables. "What did Barret want from town?"

"Aspirin." Cid flatly replied as he entered the section where the last chocobo was standing. Getting onto the creature he could feel his pants constrict as his lover's chest pressed against his back. "Dammit."

Yuffie blinked, loosening her grip as they left the barn. "What?"

"Nothing." Highwind hit the reins against the chocobo, taking off.

The woman rolled her eyes and focused on the town in the distance. "I used to ride into Wutai on a Chocobo during the winter."

Cid grunted, "You're still fucking moping over that place?"

"You're an asshole." Yuffie stated as she rested her head against his back, looking towards the ocean that was far away. "How would you feel if Rocket Town turned into a tourist trap?"

"Cheaper parts for the Highwind." He replied matter-o-factly. "Bigger businesses charge less for some of the larger damn parts."

Kisaragi huffed, "Is that all you think about?"

He grunted and came to a stop. "Get off." The entrance had a wooden sign hanging in the middle, as the two dismounted the pilot tied the reins to the wooden post next to several of the other chocobo's then headed into town, Yuffie hot on his feet.

'I really should kick his ass for making me so sore.' Yuffie cast a frown over to her lover as she headed towards a clothing shop. 'At least that hot shower helped...'

"What the hell do you need in there?" The rough voice made the woman groan.

"Underwear." She snapped, entering the store.

The pilot tapped his foot and proceeded to lean against the window beside the entrance, lighting a cigarette. 'Damn brat, what the hell did she need more underwear for an—ah, okay.' A smirk rose to his lips as the memory of the previous night fluttered through before being stung like a bee from an earlier memory of that night. 'Dammit.'

"I'm done." Yuffie's voice echoed into the ears of her lover who shifted and looked down at her with a serious expression. "What's with you?"

"Nothing." Pushing off the wall he walked across the dirt path towards another store.

An hour passed before they walked back down the path, opposite of the chocobo as they headed towards the slightly secluded beach in the distance. The waves crashed and Yuffie marveled at how the small town had reconstructed after the lifestream had torn the place apart. Her fingers knotted the handles of the plastic bag she carried, fidgeting while she contemplated a way to break the silence. Silver eyes looked up towards the pilot, his thighs cradling her head that rested on them while she lay on the sand.

Mako eyes looked towards the pair with a raised eyebrow. 'Is that Cid and Yuffie?' Glancing down to the right he noticed a younger looking man that was leaning against a tree watching the ocean, sometimes stealing looks at the two. Looking away his boot-clad feet stepped forward from his position at the back of a shop where he had come to rest at while the others finished the shopping. Cloud went back to observing the two, coming to a stop as the ninja moved to straddle the older man, apparently by his request as he watched him tug on her hip. Looking around the corner and up the alleyway he watched as Nanaki and Vincent exited a store. Looking back he turned away quickly as the rugged pilot was caressing her right breast from under her green shirt and was firmly attaching his mouth to her neck. Sucking in a breath he quietly left his place and headed towards the two figures that were standing in the center of the path, trying to find him no doubt.

"We have been looking for you." Nanaki stated as his friend approached. "Are you alright, Cloud?"

Cloud nodded and was caught briefly by a knowing stare of the dark man who promptly turned and headed in the direction of their Chocobo's. "We should return." Strife agreed wholeheartedly.

A moan left her lips as she grinded her hips against the hardened length that was secured beneath a pair of blue trousers. "You're not going to answer my question, are you?" She asked, trying to pull away from the pleasurable sensation as he moved his palm down to grip her hip.

"Why the hell do you want to know?" Cid replied, leaning onto the concrete bank that separated the town and shore. "We grew apart."

"That's it?" Yuffie continued. "No reason whatsoever? C'mon, I just want to know…"

A snarl left his lips as he looked up at the sky. "She was fucking pregnant." He paused and looked to the startled expression on his young lovers face. "After she miscarried we grew apart." Highwind's grip tightened as he looked back to the clouds. "Turned out the baby wasn't even fucking mine."

Kisaragi remained silent as the information processed; bringing a hand to his chest she gave a sad frown. "I'm sorry… I didn't think…" Her speaking was silenced as his lips crashed over hers, almost bruising as he fought his sadness. As the minutes passed Yuffie pushed his hands off of her hips, the previous conversation put aside for the moment. "It's almost time for the party, we should get back…"

"Since when are you fucking concerned about helping?" Cid retorted, pulling out his pack of smokes.

"Well," She blushed and looked away. "I'm kind of sore, okay?"

"That's it?" His voice held a tone of amusement as he cupped her ass with both hands. At the returning glare a chuckle left his lips. "Fine, get the hell up and we will get back."

Yuffie's crimson cheeks faded as they left the beach, looking behind her she frowned as the feeling of someone watching sent shivers up her spine. After looking about for a moment she caught up the man who gave her a questioning look.

The remainder of the way back was silent, yet comfortable. Well, as comfortable as riding on a chocobo is when you're sore…

* * *

To Be Continued…

_A/N: Kind of a filler chapter, the next one should be quite… interesting! Don't forget to review!_


	6. Chapter Five

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own FF7 or its characters._

_Pairing: Cid/Yuffie_

_A/N: Slightly longer chapter, but hopefully my being tired didn't make it too bad of a chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"You damn marshmallow!" The unique voice of the younger female Avalanche member yelled as she clawed at the dark skinned arm that was wrapped around her neck. "Let me go dammit!" Stomping on the foot connected to the man she managed to wiggle free and wave a fist at him. "I'm old enough to drink now Barret, so stop treating me like a kid!"

Barret crossed his arms and turned away as Tifa gave him an amused grin from her seat beside her husband. "She's right, Barret, just let her enjoy the night. Besides, it's not like she didn't drink at the last few parties anyway."

Giving a triumphant grin the ninja stuck her tongue out and practically skipped to the beer she had set down in the process of being picked on by her 'father-like' friend. "Don't tell me you agree now too." Wallace's voice questioned as he took a seat across from the other older man of the group who ran a hand through his blond hair.

Taking a swig of his own drink the pilot waved his palm that casually laid over the back of his chair as he sat a few feet from the stones of the fire that was in the middle of the yard. "If the brat wants to drink, let her. I'm not her fucking father."

Yuffie snorted giving a look the way of her lover; their eyes lingered, blue dancing with mirth as she plopped down on the grass beside Nanaki trying to hide a blush. Moving her vision around the group her heart rate quickened as the leader gave her that look that made a shiver run over her spine, one of someone who knew your secret, but had yet to confess. Quickly she took her mind off of it and pushed her beer to her lips, savoring the bitter taste as it ran down her throat.

The drinks continued on as the group found themselves rather plastered as the evening barely reached one in the morning. Kisaragi was giggling profusely with the other female as they whispered things back to one another while three of the men sat, almost huddled, together talking loudly. Her feet tripped over themselves, catching at the last moment as the once heir-to-Wutai managed to stand and make her way to lean against the spiky-haired blonde's shoulder. "Tif says you're going to get lucky tonight."

"You've had enough to drink brat." Barret commented as he tilted on the chair and almost fell off. As the legs of the chair hit the ground he gave a hearty laugh.

"I could say the same for you marshmallow." Yuffie's voice chastised as she stumbled forward a few feet before crashing into the man who had taken her virginity. His hands grasped her hips as she dipped forward, holding her palms to his shoulders as she tried to stand straight. "I think I'm drunk."

Strife watched the two as his wife and the other man laughed, glancing over to the tree he watched as the silent man gave him that knowing 'look' again before looking off into the distance. As his mako eyes shifted back to the pair he drank another sip of his drink, observing as the woman was spun around by the rough man and pulled back onto his lap, his right hand still gripping her hip as his left absently lay over her thigh. Shifting over to his wife, then Barret his gaze watched him for a moment. 'Barret would kill Cid if he knew.'

As the minutes passed no one seemed to think anything of two, even Cloud immersed himself in the drunken conversation with the gun-armed man who was ranting about every topic possible.

"--at least you're gettin' laid tonight Spike." Wallace stated as he grabbed another bottle from the ice chest beside the two.

Highwind's breath was hot on his young lover's neck as she tried to ignore the moist feeling building between her thighs. His whispers were quiet and looked rather innocent to the others unknowing eyes as they conversed amongst themselves. The dirty words were making it hard not to blush and Yuffie felt her almost regretting how much she had drank as everything in her body was rapidly heating, luckily hiding any of that blush she worried about.

"You wouldn't believe the rack on that chick Cid hooked up with!" Barret's voice was loud as he cast a smirk over at his comrade. "Good thing we had to stay in Midgar for the night! How about it, Cid? Want to make another trip to the city next weekend?"

Yuffie's back stiffened as she looked at her friend confused, the words barely reaching her ears as the breath in her body seemed to escape all at once. The man under her cursed and pulled the cigarette from his lips and pushed out the smoke from his mouth. "What the hell are you bringing that shit up for?" Cid's voice snapped, feeling the woman tense. His eyes darted to Cloud who looked away and towards Valentine, observing the two another curse left his lips as he realized what that gaze meant.

Nanaki's loud snore interrupted the talking as the creature had curled up beside the fire and was fast asleep. "I'm gonna get to bed." Kisaragi's voice suddenly stated as she wobbly stood up, lurching forward and catching herself as she pressed a hand to her head. "I need sleep."

"A shower too." Barret stated with his smirk.

Giving a nod the ninja turned, stumbling again. The numb feeling did not seem to come, but the feeling of everything within shattering like a crystal glass did. 'Is it possible to feel like a mastered materia just shattered inside me?' "Ugh…" Her stomach churned and the contents threatened to rise.

"Why don't you help her into the house, Tifa?" Cloud requested his voice rather serious even though the liquor was affecting him just as badly. As the busty brunette stood she too wobbled before regaining balance and catching up to the woman who had already begun her trek back into the house.

Cid's cigarette hung loosely between his lips once again as his ocean eyes tried to burn a hole in the brown bottle resting on his knee, looking up he noticed the man once affiliated with Shinra giving him that 'look' again. "You have a fucking problem, Spike?"

Leaning onto his knees the starter of Avalanche looked towards his two friends. "I'm getting to bed." He stated, rising to his feet. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

As the man left the slightly younger one took a look back to see the silent man had left as well, leaving only himself and the staring man while the lion-like creature continued to let out a snore occasionally. "It's not what you're fucking thinking." He began, setting his drink on the ground and inhaling from his lit stick again. "So mind your own damn business."

"Barret will kill you if he finds out." Cloud stated, ignoring the last comment as he glanced to the house briefly.

"You think I don't know he will fucking try that?" The reply was louder and Nanaki rolled onto his side causing the pilot to curse and pull his cigarette from his mouth.

"Try what?" Tifa's voice echoed amongst the two that were now staring at one another. Her feet came to a stop beside her husband as she pressed a hand to her woozy head briefly. "Are you coming to bed?" Her chocolate eyes looked hopeful as she leaned down and whispered in the man's ear, the red tint from the alcohol still adorning her cheeks.

Cid stood and began to head towards the house, a sway to his step as he put his cigarette out on the concrete slab by the backdoor. Upon entering the cool air covered his form as the heater kicked on and blew out air from the vents in the floor. Making his way up the stairs, his hands guided him by pressing against the walls, trying hard not to fall as the alcohol made its effects apparent. The sounds of the backdoor opening and voices lingering in the hall for a moment made his eyes dart back down to see the married couple enter their room, unaware of him as he turned back and headed towards the room he had spent the early morning hours in the night before. Grasping the handle he opened the door and slipped in, shutting it as quietly as he could behind him while being inebriated. "Yuffie." He whispered as he stepped through the darkness, stumbling over a pair of tan shorts she had been wearing earlier. "You awake?"

The ninja opened her eyes and stared at the floor. "What are you waiting for?" She asked, reaching a hand up and wiping the tears from her cheeks, the darkness of the room blinding it from the man's eyes. Her vision swayed and she realized that her drunkenness had to be the reason she had been actually lying there naked waiting for him despite the revelation.

A relieved look stretched onto his face as he pulled his blue shirt over his head, tossing it with the other clothes as he took a step forward only to have two hands abruptly reach out and take hold of his buckle. Eyes of platinum narrowed at the button on his pants as she drunkenly unlatched it and wasted no time in finding her way through the last barrier of clothing. Spreading his legs shoulder-width apart, the blond rested a gloved palm on the top portion of the brunettes head as she brought her lips to his length that twitched in anticipation.

"Damn." Cid groaned as he smoothed out her hair with his fingers. Her small lips were unconsciously teasing him as they explored the throbbing organ. Letting his palm grasp her hair he pushed at the back of her head gently as he thrusted forward, the ninja gagged slightly before adjusting rather quickly. Yuffie's eyes closed as she worked her hand below her mouth as she did an act that she never thought she would do. Her eyelids jerked open as the man she was exploring pulled her head back by the hair and somehow managed to get her lying on the bed as he covered her with his body.

Yuffie threw her head back as he plunged into her soon after, the comforting feeling of his body moving above her filling her chest with warmth that faded quickly as the words from earlier floated over it, sinking any of her hopes of something more. Grasping his back she rested her forehead on his chest as he continued to thrust harder and faster.

Despite how her heart clenched the ninja couldn't help but let out a moan after nearly a half-hour of pleasure passed, simultaneously tightening her thighs against his sides as her orgasm washed over and his soon followed like it typically did.

She never noticed she was crying until his body collapsed beside her, an arm wrapping around her as he pulled her close, passing out as he hit the pillow. Carefully her fingers drifted up and pressed against her cheek, pulling it back to stare at the glistening liquid that covered the tips. 'What was I thinking when I thought I could handle this?' Sleepiness pulled at her eyelids, but she forced them to stay open till the tears stopped spilling. Yuffie looked down at her naked body before turning back to the spot on the wall, 'Even knowing this means nothing to him I still wanted him—want him… Gawd, I am such an idiot! I guess you were right Godo; I wasn't bright enough to run Wutai. How would I be able to when I can't even think straight enough to realize I was making a mistake?' Pushing her head into the pillow she clenched her eyes shut. 'Hell, even tonight I waited for him like some whore; naked and willing even though he doesn't really want me.'

Cid shifted, turning over onto his other side. "Yuffie…" His voice was strained as he spoke through his drunken sleep. Kisaragi tensed as she waited for him to continue, but all she got was a loud snore. As the minutes passed she too finally succumbed to sleep…

Daylight had barely reached the house as the sound of footsteps awoke Highwind, his body felt ragged as if it hadn't slept at all and his breath reeked to top it off. Reaching a hand up he rubbed it over his face as he let his eyes finally open, the shock was instant as he noticed the natural light seeping into the room that was not his. "Shit." He mumbled as his feet slid over the bed and hit the ground, looking at the nearby chair to see his clothing piled on it. "The hell?" Looking down at the bed he frowned as he then glanced around the room to notice it was void of the woman that should be there. "Yuffie?" His voice was groggy and more footsteps made him jump up to retrieve his clothing quickly. 'What the fuck is anyone doing awake?'

A knock tapped on the door quietly and the pilot pulled his shirt over his head, reaching down to button his pants as the one who had given a warning before came into the room. "What the hell are you doing up?" Cid questioned as he leaned down, grabbing his smokes and lighter.

Cloud leaned onto his left leg and held up the newspaper. "You better take a look at this."

"Fuck." The man snapped as he awoke completely once the paper was in his hands. "Son of a fucking bitch!" Cid shouted. "Who the fuck could have taken that god-damned fucking picture?"

The image was large and explicit over the front of the Midgar News, their secret affair undeniable as it clearly showed him fondling Yuffie while she was captured in a kiss with him on the beach. Bold words were written over the top, –-Former Wutainian Princess, Avalanche member, turned Harlot--, that made his blood boil as he tossed the paper to the bed and placed his forehead in his hands. "Has Barret seen this?"

Strife shook his head, "Only I have."

"Where's Yuffie?" He asked standing back up and lighting a cigarette. "She's never up this damn early."

A frown crossed the younger man's face before he rubbed his forehead that throbbed beneath his fingers. "That explains it then." At the confused and rather angered look he continued. "Tifa told me Yuffie left this morning, some excuse about not wanting to leave on the airship with a hangover." Cloud headed to the door, his headache becoming more intense. "I'd get out of the room before Barret gets out of the shower."

"Why the hell is everyone waking up fucking early today?" Highwind asked aloud only to receive a shrug from the other man who then left the room. Exhaling and taking another drag Cid stood, grabbing the paper, 'What the hell do I care if she left?' He thought as he walked down the hallway to his room and slipped inside, leaning against the door as he rested his head against it as well. 'This wasn't a fucking relationship. She knew that…'

A few minutes passed rather slowly as everything processed. "Why the hell am I kidding myself?" He hissed aloud, closing his eyes and taking a longer drag after exhaling. "…Even _I_ felt it."

* * *

To Be Continued…

_A/N: I hope you liked the chapter, I was rather tired writing it and I hope that didn't show too much! Did you enjoy? Let me know! All the reviews I am getting for this just make it even more fun to write as I find myself getting rather attached to the Cid/Yuffie pairing… :)_


	7. Chapter Six

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own FF7 or its characters._

_Pairing: Cid/Yuffie_

_A/N: I hope this chapter isn't too bad, I had a hard drive failure so I was rather tired after spending the day fixing the computer._

_Also, I drew a few pictures of Cid/Yuffie and posted it on mediaminer (dot) org, _

_www (dot) mediaminer (dot) org / fanart / view.php / 186046 _

_and_

_www (dot) mediaminer (dot) org / fanart / view (dot) php / 186071 (In color) SOMEWHAT MATURE PICTURE_

_and_

_www (dot) mediaminer (dot) org / fanart / view (dot) php / 186072 (In ink) SOMEWHAT MATURE PICTURE_

_--- Make sure to put in the dots and no spaces, doesn't allow url's, so hope it isn't too confusing. :)_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Wind was rustling by and the ninja briefly wondered if the airship could have been the cause at the sudden burst of air that was now drifting over her as she neared the city of Midgar, the mountains that would lead her to Junon behind it. The sun was beginning to fade into the horizon and Yuffie could feel her feet aching as she tugged at her pack that was secured over her shoulder with the shuriken. "Damn chocobo." Her lips muttered as she remembered when the bird had gone berserk when a few animals had crossed their path an hour earlier, leaving her to deal with them as well as walk the remainder of the way. Kicking a stray rock she looked about the field and sighed. "Why do I keep thinking about him?" The thought of his rough caress over her body sent a shiver down her spine. "Maybe I should just go back to Rocket Town..."

Closing her eyes the former princess came to a stop. "That's it!" She yelled and threw down her pack along with her weapon. "I am camping here tonight and I am not going to think of him or how he undresses me—Gawd fucking dammit!" Another yell left her lips immediately after. Pushing a hand to her forehead and resting the other on her hip she groaned. "Just get firewood and relax. Firewood and relax." Repeating the words again she looked about and was glad to see the remains of a fire nearby, making her way over she raised an eyebrow at how much wood was left. Silver orbs glanced about and a frown crossed over her face. "I didn't see anyone on the way here…" Giving a shrug she turned and headed for her pack and weapon. "Might as well make use of it."

After a few minutes of setting up the logs onto the pit she reached into her pocket and retrieved the mastered fire material that glowed in her palm as gray eyes excitedly observed it. Looking towards the firewood she quickly cast fire before shoving the orb back into her pocket. "At least I can get warm now." Shifting her legs so they pressed against the cotton fabric of her shirt, her chin came to a stop over her palms that rested on the tops of her knees. 'Do I really want to go back to Wutai?'

Nightfall had again descended and the pilot could hear the phone ringing in the background once again as he stood in the kitchen making some tea. "Brat." He muttered solemnly as he looked to one of her shirts lying haphazardly on the chair. Looking to the ringing device he cursed and pulled his cigarette from his lips as he exhaled, before reinserting and walking over to pick up the phone. "Yeah?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Came the loud pitched shrill of his female comrade who continued to yell as he pulled the phone away from his ear.

Highwind pulled the cigarette from his mouth again. "You got a fucking problem?"

"Problem? What the hell do you th—What?" Tifa's voice was quieter, but only slightly as she pulled her mouth away from the phone. "No Cloud, I won't stop yelling!" Her tone was anything from peaceful as she returned and Cid could only groan in aggravation as she continued the assault over the phone. "Of course I have a problem Cid! I mean, Yuffie? What the hell were you thinking?"

The pilot leaned against the wall as he looked to the clock above the fridge that ticked on and on. "It's none of your damn business, Tifa." Pulling the phone away as the words were spoken he could only be glad at the action as the Avalanche member began to scream at him again.

"Do you have any idea how pissed off Barret will be when he finds out?" Mrs. Strife asked as she came to a stop.

Cid was silent as he looked down towards the four materia orbs that sat on the kitchen table in a small pile, his eyes narrowed and looked away.

"Cid?" The woman paused. "Are you still there?"

"…Yeah." Reaching down he patted his pocket only to press off from the wall and reach for the other one. A glare passed over before he finally heard the person on the other end again. "…I'm going to bed." Hanging up, he took a few feet forward before turning around and turning off the ringer. "Screw this." Highwind stated as he looked about the room noticing various items that belonged to the one on his mind. Walking back to his tea that had just finished brewing he turned off the burner and headed to his room.

It didn't take long before Highwind rolled over onto his back and looked about his bedroom. It had only been a few minutes since he'd climbing into bed and the way the clock was flashing twelve from its spot on the end table was aggravating. 'I shouldn't feel a fucking thing for her.' He thought as he looked towards the moon that was bathing his room with light.

Both hands moved to rest behind his head as he closed his eyes. It was almost like a video playing in his mind as he remembered her naked body, glistening with sweat as she rocked her lithe frame over his rock hard—"Hnn…" A groan interrupted the memory as he felt his boxers constrict tightly as he hardened at the thought. "Fucking hell." Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he walked through the mess he had made upon entering the room and headed to the bathroom for a shower…

As the water turned on and he stepped in after shedding his boxers, the water drenched him. His body leaned against the wall and quickly he moved a hand down to grip the length of him that throbbed needingly. The thought of her mouth encasing him like she had the previous night made another groan leave his lips as he stroked faster. Pressing his hand against the wall for support he clawed at it with his fingertips as more memories came forth making him closer and closer to the edge of release that he craved.

"Yuffie." He loudly groaned out, as the final strokes were given letting him release the tension he'd created that quickly washed away with the water.

"Gawd, I should have brought more than two cans of soup." Yuffie muttered watching the fire crackle. Closing her eyes she could once again visualize the way he grabbed her clothing and tore it from her body as if he couldn't wait to feel her skin against his. Taking in a jagged breath she almost swore she felt his hands grasping her hips before--

"Well, if it aint the great Yuffie." Another's voice echoed interrupting the ninja who appeared visibly shaken at the intrusion of her silent memory.

Kisaragi groaned. "What the hell are you idiots doing here?"

Running a hand through his red as a flame hair the man took a seat near his once enemy. "Not as much as you were about to."

"What?" Following his gaze down she quickly pulled her hand away from her breast. How it had gotten there she wasn't sure, but with a memory like that, how could she pay attention? The heat rose and she looked away. "Screw off Reno."

"Heh." The man turned to his comrade who stood silently beside him, watching the flames brew from beneath his sunglasses. Looking back he let a smirk curl to his lips. "I guess the paper was right then."

Yuffie frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Rude snorted as his friend let out a laugh at her reply. Reaching into his back pocket he tossed the newspaper onto the woman's lap. "You can't miss it!" Reno chimed in as he gave a saucy look at the Avalanche member.

"What?" The former heir jumped to her feet as she stared indignantly at the paper. "I'm a what? Those fucking son's of—"

"Wow, look who gained a mouth." The redhead interrupted. "At least you verified it's a real picture."

A glare was cast at the man as Yuffie turned back to the picture, a sharp cry leaving her lips as she moved to press a hand to her face, fingers spread across. "Gawd!" Looking back at the paper she bit her lower lip. "Barret is going to—"

Rude nodded and took his turn to interrupt. "Kill him? Most likely."

"What the hell is with you two?" The ninja bellowed.

"So you screwed the pilot, what's the big deal? You were bound to get laid eventually." The noisy Turk exclaimed, looking at the woman. "…You know," He paused. "I'd be willing to help you with that anytime."

A groan left her lips. "Can't you keep your damn opinions to yourself?" Reaching down she shoved the paper in her bag and grabbed her shuriken. "I'm outta here." 'Gawd, let me get somewhere else!' She prayed as moisture built in her eyes. Letting her feet take her towards the mountains, she left the two Turks that watched her go with confusion.

"Gawd, I should've just gone on the airship." Yuffie whispered as the liquid began to trail down her cheeks. 'Why do I have to keep being like this? Ninja's aren't supposed to cry.' Taking in a deep breath she continued to run whilst tears flowed.

One week had passed by and Cid couldn't help the way things didn't seem to be improving. The phone continued to ring he noticed as he looked at the green light flashing, signaling someone was again trying to call. Leaning over his tea and staring into the transparent liquid that spun with the turn of his spoon did not seem to help either, pulling the utensil out he pulled the cup to his lips and sipped. Blue eyes glanced to the box by the door, letting them travel down to the bold words on the side reading; 'Kalm Parts'. "At least my fucking parts got here." Downing the drink he stood and walked over, picking up the box he tossed it onto the table and opened it.

After looking through the metallic parts he turned and headed for the front door. "I need a damn drink." The walk was short and uneventful besides a few stares, comments and passing chuckles from some of the other townspeople that happened to be out this afternoon. Entering the bar earned the most stares and he had to wonder if coming here was the best idea; giving a glare to the few onlookers he got up onto a bar stool and looked down at Bert who saw him and hurried over. "Beer."

The bartender filled the glass from the tap and leaned onto the counter. "You've seen the news then?"

Highwind stared at the man as he took a sip, letting the liquid travel around his mouth before swallowing.

"Where is Miss. Yuffie anyway? I haven't seen her since your leave from here a week and a half ago." Bert commented reaching down and cleaning a mug as he spoke.

"She left." His reply was flat and followed by another drink.

Setting down the glass the man pursed his lips. "That's it?"

Blue eyes blinked and narrowed. "What the fuck is with the interrogation?"

Bert lifted his palms and shook his head. "I just thought—"

"Well you thought fucking wrong." Cid snapped, pushing his drink away and standing. "That brat means nothing to me and it wasn't anything more than some fucking. Got it?" At the stunned expression on the mans face he tossed some gil onto the counter and left the establishment as quickly as he could. 'Damn brat won't get out of my damn head!' He roared within as he walked back to his house, reentering just as fast.

Proceeding to the phone, he pushed a cigarette between his lips and lit it. Shaking his head from the thoughts that swam he picked up the receiver and dialed. "Cloud?" After the man replied he leaned against the wall. "Where's Yuffie at?"

It was early morning, just barely after the sun had risen after a night of crying once more under the stars. The Wutainese looked down at her feet as she bit her lower lip, walking hesitantly towards the stone slab in the middle of a large garden filled with similar statues. Her fingers clenched around a few freshly picked flowers in her palm before tossing them onto the ground before her as she looked away and towards Da Chao in the far distance. "I miss you Godo, I don't know why, but I do…" She paused as her heart raced. "But, I hate you for making me think I'd one day be Lady of Wutai, for thinking I even had a chance; …that I was worthy of it."

The ninja moved her vision back to the grave. "You had never planned on me taking over, you'd made arrangements for Wutai to be sold since the day you first sent me out on my own, away from interrupting your negotiations."

Crossing her arms the former heir looked towards the town that was once her home. "I won't be coming back here ever again." Kisaragi whispered, blinking back tears before looking up into the sky as wind began to blow her recently placed flowers away. "Cid?" Reaching a hand up she wiped at her cheeks as she looked at the airship that was landing about fifty feet from her. 'He came for me?' Turning back to the grave she tried to regain control of her emotions as her heart picked up in pace and started beating as if it was trying to break free.

Her arms shifted to cross over her chest as the sound of footsteps echoed behind her. Miss. Kisaragi hung her head as the feeling of tears slipping down her face made the breath leave her chest, staring at the grave before her wasn't this painful before, she noted. The words were imprinted on the stone with markings on either side that symbolized that this was once a ruler of this area. 'Gawd, no wonder you sold the place Godo. I can't even keep myself from crying anymore…' Fingers quickly covered her face as the sound of someone stopping behind her brought a shiver down her spine.

"Yuffie." Highwind's voice resonated throughout her body as he spoke softly. "I…"

Kisaragi's shoulders began to quake, the tears were increasing and she could barely hear the man behind her. It took all her effort to contain the sob that threatened to spill from her lips as his rough palm grasped her arm and spun her around. Everything was spinning and the ninja could no longer hear or see anything as her eyes shut tightly, 'Why can't I stop crying?'

Cid looked down at his lover with narrowed eyes as he observed her. With uncertainty he moved his other hand to grasp the other shoulder and pulled the woman to his chest, breathing sharply as she relaxed into his arms and let out a heart wrenching cry. Highwind continued to stand there, his face downcast and cigarette hanging lax between his pale lips, looking down at the slab of stone before him his jaw clenched as he pressed her closer and closed his eyes as well.

* * *

To Be Continued…

_A/N: Hope the chapter wasn't too bad, major writers block! Let me know!_

_Also, if you didn't see the top author's note, I drew a few pictures of Cid/Yuffie and posted it on mediaminer (dot) org, _

_www (dot) mediaminer (dot) org / fanart / view.php / 186046 _

_and_

_www (dot) mediaminer (dot) org / fanart / view (dot) php / 186071__ (In color) SOMEWHAT MATURE PICTURE_

_and_

_www (dot) mediaminer (dot) org / fanart / view (dot) php / 186072__ (In ink) SOMEWHAT MATURE PICTURE_

_--- Make sure to put in the dots and no spaces, doesn't allow url's, so hope it isn't too confusing. :)_


	8. Chapter Seven

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own FF7 or its characters._

_Pairing: Cid/Yuffie_

_A/N: Enjoy!_

_Also, I drew another picture of Cid/Yuffie and posted it on mediaminer (dot) org, _

_www (dot) mediaminer (dot) org / fanart / view.php / 186121 _

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Everything was dark, then bright as eyelids that shielded the silver eyes beneath opened. Sitting up quickly Yuffie gasped and looked about the room. "My room?" The memories of the day before rushed through her mind as she bit her lip and looked towards the chair beside the bed. "Cid?" His eyes didn't open, but his eyebrow twitched as he brought his already lit cigarette to his lips. "…Cid?" Her feet moved over the edge of the bed as she sat before her lover who was slouching in his chair.

"I'm sorry." Highwind suddenly stated as he opened his eyes a crack to stare at her.

The ninja looked down and away. "You shouldn't be; I'm the one that acted like such an idiot." She paused and chewed on her lower lip for a minute. "I guess I forgot what this was; I never meant to bother you with all this." A snort left him. "I'll leave after I take a shower, I'm sure I can find an apartment in Midgar or something. Let's just forget this ever happened…"

"Is that what you want?" Cid questioned, tightening his jaw. "Go to the city and fucking forget all that has happened?"

"What are you," Her voice cracked and she wasn't sure if it was from just waking up or not. "Saying?"

Tossing his arm over the back of the chair he looked away and pulled the cigarette from his mouth. "I want you here." Cid's head tilted back towards her. "I need you alright?"

Yuffie's face turned crimson as she sat staring at the pilot, her heart was racing and she couldn't help but nod. "I guess I could stay." A smirk crept to her lips, "As long as you cook me a big dinner, of course." His eyebrows rose. "What? I'm hungry."

"Damn brat." He muttered smashing his cigarette out on the night side's metal surface and stood before his female companion. Her eyes looked up at him innocently and he cracked a smile as he reached down and gripped her arm, bringing his lips to crash against hers.

"Geese, most people get dinner first." The feminine voice stated as her neck was attacked by the pilot who sucked on the flesh before reaching a hand up and pulling the white shirt up and over her head while his hands worked their way down to her shorts that were already being unbuttoned by her.

Cid moved his hands over to remove his own pants once his lover was fully naked and anxiously tugging off his blue shirt. His movement's were hurried as he kicked the comforter down to the foot of the bed as he covered her body with his own, pressing her back into the cotton sheets that adorned the twin sized bed. Leaning down he took one of her pert nipples into his mouth as he spread her thighs apart with his right hand, positioning himself as he grabbed a hold of her hip.

Kisaragi let a loud moan leave her as the throbbing member filled her, pressing her pelvis up she gripped his shoulders and pulled his lips up to her own. The bitter taste rather fulfilling to her want of him as she mingled her tongue with his, her legs wrapping tightly around him as he thrusted into her as hard as his grip was on her hip that was beginning to form a bruise once again. Tilting her head back she let loose another pleasurable sound as he gripped her other leg and tilted it upwards, pulling out and thrusting in again as she dragged her nails down his shoulder blades.

"Faster." Yuffie pleaded as the building was becoming great, her eyes darted up to his as she felt him watching her. As he heeded her request a sharp moan left her mouth forcing her head to arch back with her toes curled as the feeling washed over her in pulsating waves. Her walls clenched and Highwind gave a grunt as he let himself spill within her again. His breath was ragged and his eyes easily resembled relief, leaning down he placed a kiss onto her lips…

They didn't notice quick enough as the door to the room slammed open. "You fucking son-of-a-bitch!"

"Barret!" Yuffie's voice screamed as she pushed at her lover's chest as he looked back to see the furious man standing in the doorway, looking ready to kill.

Highwind pulled out quickly and jumped out of the bed as quickly as a teenage boy caught in his girlfriend's bedroom while Yuffie wrapped the white bed sheet around herself. "Calm the hell down, Barret." He stated as he grabbed his discarded boxers and hurriedly pulled them on. However, he never made it as he leaned down to grab his pants… His back barreled into the wall behind him, a dark skinned fist wrapped around his neck as a metallic arm came crashing into his gut.

"Barret!" The female voice yelled as the woman scrambled out of bed about to grab his arm before taking a step back as Cid threw his own punch into the mans jaw, breaking free of the hold. "Stop it!"

Silver eyes looked to the doorway as two others came rushing into the room as well, the taller man threw another punch making the pilot stumble before jolting forward as they began to throw more punches back and forth. Cloud intervened, using his strength to pull the taller man off while Yuffie rushed to stop her lover from trying to attack again. "Calm the hell down!" The older brunette ordered looking between the two and at the naked woman. "At least we got here before you two killed each other." Tifa stated with relief as the two men glared at one another.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Barret's voice was loud, anger still obviously apparent as he brought a hand up to wipe the blood from his lip.

Cid wrapped his arm around the young woman's waist and pulled her to him; which of course did not help the current situation. "I'm sure you can fucking figure that out."

Yuffie covered her face as her female friend sighed and put a hand on her hip. "Why don't we go in the living room, Barret? Let Yuffie get dressed and we can all talk about this."

"There's nothing to fucking talk about." Highwind interrupted, moving his attention to the woman briefly. "If you have a god damn problem with this get the fuck out of my house."

Wallace cast a glance to the occupants of the small room before tugging out of Cloud's hold and leaving. The sound of his metallic fist entering the wall in the hallway was the start of the crashes heard as he left the house, his blonde friend hurrying after him. His wife remained to give a sad look their way before heading towards the door. "I'll give you guys a call tomorrow once he's calmed down." Tifa stated as she turned back to look at the two, pressing her hand against the doorframe she frowned. "He seemed pretty calm on the way here; I didn't think he was going to blow up like that." Her voice paused. "I guess I am not too surprised though…"

After their comrades left, the wutainian watched as her lover headed out into the hallway to survey the damage their comrade had done. A string of curses left his mouth and Yuffie quietly walked out to join him, looking at the hole in the wall she noticed it was obviously done with Barrett's gun arm due to the size. Turning to stare at the rest of the room she placed a hand on her hip. "Gawd!" She muttered loud enough for the owner to grunt in response from his place across the room as he rubbed his jaw.

Highwind folded his arms and kicked a piece of the broken lamp that had once sat in the corner between the sofa and recliner. "He took it better than I thought he would."

"You call this better?" Kisaragi exclaimed and reached down to pick a materia orb that had rolled off of the kitchen table as that was now on its side. "He could have damaged the materia!" Pressing the orb to her chest she stared down at it as if it was a small chocobo.

Walking towards her he let his eyes drop down to examine how the sheet clung to her, hard nipples apparent as was her blush. "Get some clothes on." Cid began, moving back to her eyes before heading to his room. "I'll get you some damn dinner."

His lover giggled and skipped off to her room while the sun began to set outside. The sound of him casting a cure sent a shiver down the ninja's spine. 'Gawd, I can't imagine what would have happened had Cloud and Tifa not come with him…' Walking out of her room in the atypical tan shorts and forest green half shirt she headed across the hall and opened the door. "Hurry up!" Her order made the man snort as she began to tap her foot as he tied his boots. "Geese, can't you move faster old man?"

After a short argument on patience the two left the house. "What do you want to fucking eat?"

Yuffie paused and looked at the only restaurant in town. Placing a finger on her chin she tapped her foot. "Well…" Looking up at the blue eyes she almost stopped her sarcasm that was about to begin. "…Geese, with all the choices I think we should go here." Pointing at the wooden building she pursed her lips as they stared at one another for a moment before heading inside the establishment.

"Table for two?" A woman several years her senior asked her lover, not bothering to give more than a glance to her.

As they were seated the ninja looked to the woman as she continued to stand there after the menus were given. "What?"

"I didn't know you had a daughter Cid." The blonde woman batted her eyes while she spoke, cleavage increasing as she held her palms together in front of her.

Kisaragi looked over from her spot beside him in the booth. "You have a daughter?"

Cid narrowed his eyes before grabbing his menu with clenched teeth; the waitress licked her lips and looked over at the younger woman with a superior expression before sauntering off.

"Why did she say you have a daughter?" Yuffie continued, confused.

"She was talking about you." The pilot stated and pulled a cigarette from his pack, lighting it and picking his menu back up. "Don't fucking worry about it."

"Me? Why would she—" She paused and opened her mouth. "That bitch!"

Cid let out a chuckle as several other patrons cast looks their way, including the waitress who began to chatter with one of her coworkers. Letting his hand drop beneath the table he pressed it against the warm skin of her thigh, a shutter running underneath his fingers as he closed the menu and tossed it back onto the table.

The ninja bit her lip and looked over the selection of food before setting her menu down as well. A man came over soon after, taking their order before scurrying away quickly as the glare from her tablemate visibly made the waiter uneasy. "Hopefully Tifa can get Barret calmed down…"

"He'll be fine in a few fucking days." Highwind replied, exhaling as he continued to hold the lit stick between his lips as his fingers slide farther up her leg till they reached the hem of her shorts.

Yuffie looked down then away as heat rose to her face, letting out a squeak as the hand lifted and wrapped around her shoulders, pressing her into his side. "You sure get over being knocked around quick." She stated and grabbed her water glass, taking a sip. "That gun arm can't feel good…"

Highwind shrugged, "Compared to Sephiroth, it was nothing." Setting down his tobacco stick in the ashtray he gave the room a brief look.

"Yeah, you're right there." A saddened look crossed over her face for a moment before setting down her drink and biting her lip as his hot breath tickled her neck. "What are you…?"

"We have a damn audience." His rough voice stated as he tightened his hold on her.

Silver eyes darted up and looked about the seating area to find a few people that were watching them as discreetly as possible, some rather openly. "You know," Yuffie began. "Sometimes being part of Avalanche is a pain in the ass."

Cid agreed and looked up at the waitress that had seated them, holding their food on a small tray. "About fucking time." He stated taking a sip of his coffee.

Yuffie placed a hand on the muscled chest and looked up with innocent eyes as the woman stood at the table putting their food down. Fury flashing in her eyes as a devilish smirk rose to her lips. "Look, Daddy," She snickered, "She managed not to drop anything!"

As the dinner continued, it wasn't till they were escorted to the door and outside that the former princess huffed in annoyance. "I can't believe they kicked us out!" Kicking a rock she continued. "First Barret going ballistic, now this! That was the only restaurant in town!"

"Don't attack the fucking waitress and it wouldn't have fucking happened." Cid curtly replied and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"She started it!" A snort left her as she leaned into the embrace. "Besides, it's not like telling the manager to 'go fuck himself' had nothing to do with it."

Neither spoke another word on the way home, just continued to enjoy each other's company…

* * *

To Be Continued…

_A/N: I had problems writing this chapter, so many things I wanted to happen and since I am impatient I made them all go in one chapter… Hope it wasn't too bad! _

_Also, I drew another picture of Cid/Yuffie and posted it on mediaminer (dot) org, _

www (dot) mediaminer (dot) org / fanart / view.php / 186121


	9. Chapter Eight

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own FF7 or its characters._

_Pairing: Cid/Yuffie_

_A/N: Hope you like the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Why is Tifa being such a bitch?" Yuffie hissed as she pulled her ham and cheddar cheese sandwich to her mouth, taking a bite and snapping through the tomato slice that was on it as well.

The pilot grunted as he set the grease coated tool next to his left hip, rivets in the floor digging into his spine as he ran the back of his palm across the row of sweat on his forehead. "Hell if I know." Reaching a hand up he took the food from her grasp and took a bite, chewed then swallowed and repeated twice before handing it back and picking up a different tool on the other side of him. "I should've made that lazy ass trainee inspect the engine room."

Giving a huff the woman took another bite of the nearly finished sandwich. "For whatever reason she is mad now too." Kisaragi chewed the bite before continuing, "She hung up on me today! Can you believe that?" Swallowing she allowed the food to be captured by her lover who finished it off and continued his maintenance. "Ever since she called at the beginning of last week, after the whole Barret thing, she has been acting like this." Leaning her head against the metal compartment she took in a breath. "I feel sick."

"Figures you'd fucking get motion sickness from just fucking talking." Highwind stated and laughed as she hit his leg. "If you're gonna fucking puke do it outside."

The ninja groaned and pushed herself onto her feet. "I am going to go take a shower." Her steps echoed and blue eyes watched her leave before turning back to his work. Leaving the grounded airship she headed back into the house and immediately into the bathroom, starting the shower and undressing. Blinking, she ran her fingers down to her hips and rubbed the purplish marks gently. A smile tugged onto her lips before a hand shot up to cover her mouth. "Ugh…" Pulling open the curtain Yuffie checked the temperature and stepped in.

A half hour passed and the door opened, the mechanic tugging off his shirt in the process of shutting it behind him. "You're still in there?" Cid questioned, kicking off his boots and tossing his shirt onto the ground.

"Yeah." The woman leaned was leaning against the corner of the shower as he got under the water with her.

Highwind watched her for a moment before stepping closer and pulling her against his chest. "Don't let the damn others get to you, fuck'em. If they want to get pissed over something that is not any of their fucking business, it's their own god damn problem."

"I know…" She paused and wiped the water from her face. "But, they're the only friends I've ever had Cid, I don't want them mad at me again."

Beginning to clean the grease off of himself the Avalanche member looked down as he scrubbed his hair. "They'll get the hell over it." His voice was firm and silver eyes looked at him. "Trust me."

Kisaragi nodded and slid around him, opening the curtain and stepping out. "If you say so." Rubbing her head after a white towel was wrapped around her she licked her lips as she watched him finish up and step out, dripping with water all over his well toned muscles. Turning away from view she soon felt him press against her gently, a smirk rising to her lips and a bit of a giggle despite her nausea and headache.

"What's so damn funny?" His voice was rough, but caring, the mixture sending a shiver up her spine.

"It's just weird." Yuffie said and cocked her head to side with it tilted up to look at him. "You're usually an ass."

An indignant huff left his lips as he reached for his cigarettes and lighter. "Not like your 'Miss. Class' either." Pulling back he lit the tobacco stick and grabbed the other towel on the rack and brought it to his hair.

Giving a smile she left the bathroom and headed to the couch, taking a seat and flipping on the television. As her lover sat down, wearing only his blue boxers, she shifted and laid her head down on his leg, stretching her legs over to arm of the couch. Rain was starting to fall outside, the sound echoing on the roof and windows as she intertwined her fingers with his that were resting on her stomach. "I'm feeling better." The former heir of Wutai stated as she looked up at him.

"Good." Cid replied and returned the look. "I don't want puke all over the damn place." At her snort he leaned his head back and inhaled from the stick before blowing it out above him. "I want to get the hell out of town tomorrow."

Yuffie blinked, "Where do you want to go?"

"Hell if I know." Highwind said with another intake of smoke. "Pick a place."

The next morning came quickly and Yuffie was almost regretting joining him as the airship flew through the air. "Gawd, can't you fly it smoother, old man?" She yelled and lurched forward as the contents of her stomach came up into toilet before her. "Why the hell isn't there a material for nausea!"

Highwind sped his 'baby' towards the Gold Saucer, his grip tight on the wheel as he cast slightly concerned look backwards towards the open door to the control room, glancing in the direction of the bathroom across the way. "We're almost fucking there!" The pilot yelled back and pulled the cigarette from his lips and tossing it onto the floor to crunch beneath his boot. Taking a slow turn he stopped and began to lower to the ground, a few scattering as he landed it next to the tram that was parked at the entrance to the theme park. All of the engines died down and he left the control room and headed onto the metal walkway as his girlfriend exited the bathroom and leaned against the wall.

"I feel like I got pummeled by a moogle." Yuffie stated with disdain as she watched him grab their bag that contained various articles of clothing. Following him to the exit she let out a hiccup as his arm wrapped around her shoulders as they walked, leaning into him she repeated the action of hiccupping and groaned as the lights from her favorite destination blinded her eyes for a moment.

The clerk at the entrance looked at the pair with wide eyes. "You're both from Avalanche!" The young voice exclaimed and grabbed the lifetime pass from the woman who cast a glare at him. "It's great to meet you bot—"

"Hurry the fuck up and scan the card, Kid." Cid ordered, interrupting and snatching the card back quickly after from the now apologetic youth. "The airship really fucking got to you today brat." His comment went in one ear and out the other he noticed as she groaned while they proceeded towards the tube that lead to the Ghost Hotel. Rubbing his fingers over her shoulder she relaxed lightly and pressed further into him as they continued on.

"Finally." Kisaragi said as they took the last step and entered the hotel, proceeding to the hangman which promptly checked them in and gave them their keys. The walk up the stairs was rather long as far as the ninja was concerned, but the feeling of a large hand rubbing her back as she laid on the bed in their room was calming to her stomach that was now beginning to cease its tumbling. Gazing up at the man her eyes softened with her lips drifting upwards at the corners leaving her with a serene expression. 'I think i'm in love with you, old man.' Yuffie thought as a blush began to stain her cheeks.

"What?" Highwind questioned from his spot sitting beside her, his back supported by the headboard to the queen size bed.

A yelp left her lips as she flipped her head over. "N-nothing!" Pulling her legs up she swung them over the edge and planted her feet on the floor as she sat up. "…I'm feeling a lot better." Standing up she briefly looked back at him. "Coming?"

Cid watched her as she slipped on her boots, 'Hell if I know.' He declared in thought as he too got his shoes on and met the impatient woman who was rather the opposite at the moment at the door where she stood waiting for him. "Are you sure you're alright, brat?"

"Of course." She grinned and opened the door, stepping out into the hallway. "Can we go play the games?" The former princess bit her lower lip and grabbed his left arm. "Please?"

"Hell, you know I can't fucking say no to you." The pilot snapped with a playful gleam in his eyes.

A smile broke out over her face as she pushed herself onto her toes and pressed her lips to his before dragging him down the hallway. All traces of feeling sick gone for the moment.

As the hours passed Highwind couldn't be happier as they finally came to a seat in the food court. "My feet fucking hurt."

"Get over it, Old man." Yuffie chastised as she looked at the chocobo burger in front of her. "We still have—Ugh…"

"What the hell is wrong?" He immediately asked as she leaned back and pushed the food away.

"Gawd," She whimpered. "I'm feeling like crap again."

Cid stood up and helped her stand. "Come on," He began as his arm wrapped over her shoulders again. "You're going to the fucking doctor and find out what the hell is wrong with you."

Kisaragi whimpered. "I hate doctors."

Despite her comment they continued walking until they reached a small kiosk with a young woman standing behind it. "Is there any damn medical center here?"

The woman shook her head. "You'll have to take the tram down into Corel, sir."

"Fucking son-of-a-bitch." Highwind cursed as he led his sick girlfriend towards the tube leading to the entrance.

"We can't go there." Her voice was more of a groan as she held a hand to her stomach. "What if we run into Barret?" Pulling that hand to her mouth she groaned again. "Ugh…"

Continuing on their way they made it to the tram just in time as it was being prepared to leave. Taking a seat, Cid pulled the woman onto his lap and rubbed her back as he frowned, worry evident in his eyes. "It's probably the damn flu." He assured her as the transport took off. Six minutes passed and they exited, walking through the few people that were waiting to board and proceeding into the hometown of Barret.

The town was relatively calm with several more buildings that had been built over the past few years since Wallace's return. Late afternoon sun was beginning to set and he quickened his steps towards the doctor's building that was, unfortunately, rather close to their comrades home. Heading up the stone steps they entered to be greeted by an older woman and a slightly more so man.

Yuffie laid down as she finished the cup of liquid the female had handed her after completing several tests. Closing her eyes briefly after she looked over at Cid as he stood beside her with his arms crossed looking rather uncomfortable as the man stared down at her and proceeded to check her over. "Your…" The man trailed off as he looked to the blue eyed fighter.

"…Girlfriend." Highwind answered pushing a cigarette between his lips and lighting it. "Is she fucking alright or not?"

"Yes." The doctor replied as he looked over the sheets of paper on his clipboard then to his patient who was looking at him with hesitation. "It appears your pregnant, Miss. Kisaragi."

"What the fuck did you just say?" Cid snapped, the cigarette falling out of his mouth and onto the floor which the doctor promptly crushed with his foot so it would not start a fire.

The pregnant woman sat up quickly and stared wide-eyed at the man. "Tell me you're joking…"

Standing up the physician pulled two bottles of pills from the shelf beside her. "I know this news can be rather shocking." He began and handed her the items. "But, if you will be keeping the baby you will need to start taking this one everyday." He pointed to the larger tan bottle. "The other is for your nausea when it gets too uncomfortable."

"…I need some air." The pilot blurted and headed to the door.

As the door closed behind him Yuffie blinked down at the drugs and sat there numbly. "What did you say?"

The older woman walked over and pressed a hand to her shoulder. "Go ahead and lay down dear." She said and gave a comforting smile. "Everything will be just fine."

Highwind fumbled with his lighter as he cursed again when his tobacco stick fell to the dirt covered ground. Taking another from the pack he pushed it between his lips and flicked his lighter. As the smoke entered his mouth he stared at the ground while his back pressed against the wall. 'Pregnant…' He repeated in his head then exhaled, following with inhaling again.

"What the hell'er you doin' here Highwind!" The deep voice of Barret snarled from the front of his house only a few feet away.

Cid waved his hand in dismissal, while he inhaled deeply again, smoke drifting above him. "Don't fucking start with me right now."

Wallace looked to the town's medical 'office' then snapped them back to his comrade. "Is Yuffie alright?" His voice was no longer heavy with anger, but filled with worry.

The door to the building opened and the woman in question left with a small plastic bag in her hand as she held a palm to her face, not noticing the large man as she went over to her lover and leaned against the building beside him. "What are we—" Silver eyes snapped open as a metallic hand came to her shoulder. "Barret!"

"What's going on?" Elmyra asked as she stepped out of the house and came to his side then smiled at the two others before frowning. "Is something wrong…?"

Barret shifted and looked to the youngest there. "Are you alright?"

Highwind tossed his halfway finished cigarette to the ground and looked away.

"Come on inside, Yuffie." The adopted mother of Aeries spoke as she stepped forward and placed a hand on the shoulder of the pregnant woman, leading her past her the dark skinned man and into their house.

"Damn it Cid!" Wallace snapped as the door closed behind the pair. "I don't give a fuck about you two being …together…" He paused. "…Right now. I just want to know if Yuffie is alright!"

Elmyra looked down to the engagement ring on her finger as the girl noticed it and blinked before giving a half smile. "Congratulations." The ninja stated and looked at the tea that was sitting in front of her. "I'm sorry, it's just…"

The woman nodded, reaching a hand out and rubbed her shoulder sympathetically. "Is everything okay?" She repeated.

"I'm not sure…" Yuffie replied and ran her hands back till they tangled through her hair. "I'm—"

"…Pregnant." Cid finished his sentence and waited for his friend to explode, but was more surprised to see him get that same 'unbelieving' expression both himself and the soon-to-be mother had.

* * *

To Be Continued…

_A/N: I personally like how this chapter came out, but let me know what you think! What can I say? I like the idea of a little ciffie runnin' around. Don't forget to review:) _


	10. Chapter Nine

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own FF7 or its characters._

_Pairing: Cid/Yuffie_

_A/N: A little shorter than usual, but hopefully you enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Let's go." Yuffie ordered as she stepped back outside, her bag clutched between her tan fingers. Her friend looked over and regarded her with an odd look that made her sigh and cross her arms. "If you're planning on yelling at me I'll shove my shuriken right up your--."

"Auntie Yuffie!" A young voice declared as two arms lunged forward and wrapped around the ninja's waist, almost toppling the woman over.

Barret grabbed his daughter and pulled her back as he leaned down. "Careful Marlene!" He scolded. "You could have knocked her over!"

Blue eyes looked over at his girlfriend who blinked with a rather confused expression at the other man. Pushing a cigarette between his lips he flicked his lighter, and inhaled. The eleven year old Marlene pouted. "But,"

Kisaragi shifted as the young eyes of the girl looked up at her, trying to figure out what was wrong. Leaning onto her left leg she looked at the town from the small hilled area that they stood on. 'I'm pregnant.' She repeated in her mind as she watched a few kids play with some rocks. Her eyes were starting to fill up with liquid and she wasn't sure why…

"Are you okay? Yuffie?" The brunette pre-teen looked up at her father who shrugged.

"We're leaving." Highwind stated as he walked over and put an arm around the pregnant ninja who leaned into his embrace much to Barret's dismay. "Don't go fucking tellin' everyone yet, got it?" Tilting his head back he gave a wave to the two. "I'll give you a fucking call later."

Marlene held her frown as the couple rounded the corner to the tram. "What's going on Dad?"

The tram was empty as they boarded, gray eyes looked up hesitantly and found her lover staring down at her, looking away and out the window she took in a sharp breath. Moonlight caste a glow on her legs as she stared at the lights of the amusement park in the short distance. As the transport came to a stop she stood and followed the pilot out and into the park without a word spoken between the two until they came to a stop inside. "Are you hungry?" Cid asked, his voice rather calm and quiet as he shifted uncomfortably. "You haven't eaten today."

Yuffie crossed her arms as she stared at the tunnels. "…Not really." Biting her lower lip she chewed on it for moment before taking a step towards the way to the hotel. "I just want to get some sleep." Her feet continued on and soon found herself walking alone up the steps to their room.

With a weighted feeling on his chest, the pilot watched till her form was no longer in view. Shoving his hands into the denim pockets of his pants he headed towards the food court. It was rather busy and the shortest line seemed to take the longest as he stood there and waited for the employee to finish making his order. As it was set on a tray he picked it up and headed back to the hotel as well. 'Damn brat needs to eat.' Breath left his lips along with a short trail of smoke as his cigarette dangled loosely between his lips. 'Brat… heh, I guess it isn't too damn surprising.' He absently reflected as he gripped the brown tray a little tighter.

"Gawd," The pregnant ninja groaned out. "I don't know what to do with a baby." Resting her forehead against the window she could feel a surge of sadness overwhelm her suddenly. "I don't understand any of this." Looking down her fingers drifted over her stomach that was hidden beneath a white t-shirt. "A mother…" Yuffie stiffened her back and pushed her palm to the bridge of her nose while trying to keep from crying. "That's something I don't even know, let alone be one." Wiping her cheeks off from the few drops that had slide down she turned to watch as her lover entered with a tray of food.

"Hey." Cid greeted and set down the food onto the table.

The former princess gave a slight nod. "Hey." A rumble shot through her. "I guess I am kind of hungry." Heading over to the tray she picked up the chocobo burger that she had ordered earlier and took a bite.

Highwind gave a satisfied smirk and tugged his jacket off, tossing it onto the chair next to her as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Kicking off his boots the pilot pulled off his shirt and scooted further onto the mattress until his back hit the headboard. Grabbing the remote he pressed the red button and watched as the television above the table lit up and illuminated the woman as she ate. Flipping the channel he came to a stop on the news with an annoyed expression as they were once again showing the beach picture. "They're still showing that fucking picture?"

"I hate reporters." Yuffie stated between bites as she finished the burger and stood up, grabbing her drink and walking over to the bed as well. Sliding over she curled up next to the man, his arm draping over her as she pulled the liquid into her mouth via yellow straw. "How much you want to bet they have more pictures?"

The older Avalanche member grunted, "Why the hell would the—Fucking son-of-a—"

Yuffie smirked and interrupted. "Told ya." Paling she looked at him. "You don't think they know about…?"

"Doesn't look like it." He replied as a picture of the two entering the hotel together was broadcasted. The picture that followed made him shift his look over as it showed her nearly puking after looking at the food. "Dio is going to fucking kill you after he see's this."

"Great." The ninja groaned and moved so she was laying flat on the bed with her drink held at her side. After a few minutes passed and the television became muted she began to stare at the ceiling. "I feel weird." Blue eyes looked at her. "What are we going to do?" She asked as he shifted onto his side, propping himself up on his right arm. "Did the doctor really say I am pregnant?"

His left hand caused a shiver as his rough skinned palm came into contact with her stomach gently. His fingers slid underneath the cloth and pressed against her skin, making the hair on her arms stand up as he stroked his thumb over a few times. Watching him she bit her lower lip and couldn't help the feeling of comfort that washed over her. Tears were pricking at her silver eyes again and her breath quickened slightly.

Cid looked at his own palm with furrowed brows. "Are you," He started, yet shifted as he felt her breath hitch slightly as he trailed his finger tips over the smooth skin.

"Am I what?" Kisaragi asked, moving to sit-up on her elbows and sucking the last of the liquid from her drink.

"…Are you going to," The normally calm man looked up with pain sketched in his eyes. "…Are you going keep it?"

Yuffie sat up completely, his hand tugging back instantly. "Why—" She paused and looked hurt for a moment. "Of course I'm going to!" Her lip trembled as she turned away, tossing the empty container onto the nightstand where it toppled over and proceeded to roll off. "I'm just scared."

Highwind moved his hand to her shoulder, breathing out an air of relief unknowingly. As a few minutes passed the woman turned over in his arms and buried her face in his chest. "Hey," He whispered as her shoulders shook from tears that were beginning to soak his bare chest. "We'll figure it out."

"Godo would kill me if he was alive." She muttered and sniffed, digging a hand between them to wipe at her eyes. "Or," The ninja gave a shaky laugh. "Hug me." Lifting her eyes to his she sniffled again as the short burst of crying caused her nose to become stuffed up. "Chekov told me once that he hoped to have grandchildren someday, but figured he never would with me being… well, me." Dropping her gaze to his bare chest that she further pressed into, she sighed. "Cid?"

The man in question raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Can you take your hand off my chest? I am trying to have a serious conversation." Yuffie gave a pout and blushed at the lecherous smirk that slipped onto the man that impregnated her as he moved his palm off of her left breast and let it rest on her hip. "Perverted old man."

"Knocked up brat." Highwind countered as he pulled away enough to lean down and kiss her softly then maneuver so his back was rested against the bed and her body pressed into his side. "Get some sleep." He ordered as he pulled the covers up to his reach with his foot, covering the two of them.

Giving a mumble and closing her eyes, the ninja draped her arm over his chest. "Are we leaving tomorrow?"

Cid yawned and clicked the remote, igniting the sound again. "Yeah."

It was snowing by the time they reached the backdoor to the house in Rocket Town, the winter season now in full effect. The afternoon sun was blocked by an array of clouds as the weather covered the rooftops. Running into the living room the younger of the two Avalanche members flicked the switch on the wall. "It's fucking cold in here!" Yuffie yelled as the door shut behind her lover. "How the hell is it snowing here when it was seventy at the gold saucer?" Scurrying about the house she stepped into her room, walking past the patched wall and grabbing a blanket off the bed. "This bites!" Wrapping the fabric around her she stepped back into the hallway, nearly knocking over the pilot who stepped out of his room at the same time.

"Are you still whining about that?" Cid questioned as he looked towards the kitchen. "I put your pills in the left cupboard below the sink."

"Thanks." She replied and hopped from one foot to the other, trying to get warm with a frown. "And I'm not whining, Old man. I am pregnant and the baby doesn't want to be cold."

An indignant huff left the man's lips. "Don't even fucking start. You just found out you were knocked up yesterday." Walking past her he headed towards the stove. "I'll make some god-damn tea, so just take a fucking seat and stop bouncing the fuck around before you give it a concussion."

"About time." Kisaragi huffed with a playful grin sent the way of Cid as she followed and took a seat at the table.

* * *

To Be Continued…

_A/N: Kind of short, but I was having some writers block… Hope you enjoyed though! Let me know._


	11. Chapter Ten

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own FF7 or its characters._

_Pairing: Cid/Yuffie_

_A/N: Enjoy! Don't forget to review either. :)_

* * *

Chapter Ten

Two and a half months had passed by and things didn't seem to become any easier. "Gawd Cid." Yuffie groaned audibly as she swung her legs over the bed and promptly stood up with a spin in her heal to face the pilot. "I'm four months pregnant, not dead, I have needs too you know!"

Highwind shifted and put his cigarette out in the ashtray beside the bed. "I'm just fucking tired."

"Right." She replied with disbelief. "You've been 'too tired' since my stomach started growing." The ninja paused and a hurt look spread over her face for a brief moment. "Forget it; I'm going to take a shower."

Looking up at the ceiling Cid took in a sharp breath as his hardened length pulsated with need underneath the covers, sparing a glance to the door where his lover had just left he got out of bed and began to dress. 'I'm not risking it.' He muttered in his mind solemnly. Grabbing his pack of smokes, he pulled another out and lit it. 'I don't think I can fucking stand this for a god damn five months more.'

The half-hour shower didn't seem to help, Yuffie concluded as she stepped out of the bathroom with a white robe wrapped around her swollen stomach. As the phone rang, the Wutainian gave a groan. "If it's a fucking telemarketer…" Walking over to the white plastic device she lifted the receiver. "What?"

"Hi Yuffie." A feminine voice answered, sounding hesitant. "…It's Tifa."

"Oh," The woman leaned against the wall. "Is everything okay?"

Tifa gave a nod although the one she called could not see. "Yeah." Pausing she continued. "I'm really sorry about being a… well you know…"

"No, sorry." Yuffie replied. "You've been a…? I'm sorry, what was---"

"A bitch." She caved in. "I'm sorry I've been a bitch, Yuffie." Tifa's voice held some relief in the teasing nature of the ninja as the two began to laugh. "How is everything?"

A hand came to rest on her growing stomach with a grin. "Good."

"I actually had another reason for calling too." Tifa began. "Reeve called a little bit ago, he wants everyone to come out for a few days and have a party in Midgar."

"Really? Great! I need to get the hell out of the house for a few days." Looking to the side she caught her lover giving her a look as he stepped closer and came to stop in front of her.

Cid crossed his arms. "Who the hell is it?"

"Hold on," Pressing her hand over the mouth piece the pregnant woman turned to press her side against the wall, avoiding his stare. "It's Tifa, Reeve wants everyone to come out to Midgar for a few days."

"Can you travel like…that?" Highwind asked frowning. "You'll get sick."

Removing her hand, the ninja gave a glare at the wall. "We'll be there to pick you up in a few hours, see you then!" Hanging up before her friend could answer she side stepped and began to walk away.

"Wait." Highwind called out as his hand grabbed her wrist. "Why the hell are you—Yuffie?" His tone dropped from demanding to concerned as her shoulders shook and she snatched her hand away.

"What the hell do you care?" The former princess snapped with a choked voice as she tugged the robe tighter around herself and headed towards the bedroom with him hot on her heals.

With a frown the pilot grabbed her arm, rather gently, and spun her around to face him. "What's wrong?"

A snort left her. "What do you think?" Pausing, she briefly glanced up at him before turning her head to stare at the couch. "You won't touch me anymore because I'm fat."

"What?" Cid pulled the cigarette from his lips, letting out a puff of smoke in the process. "What the fuck makes you think that?"

Silver eyes looked back at him, shimmering with unshed tears. "We haven't had sex for the past month and a half…"

"It doesn't have a god damned thing to do with you gaining a few fucking pounds." Highwind began and turned away, pushing the lit stick back into his mouth. "…I don't want to fucking be the cause of it again."

"Cause of what?" Yuffie questioned with a frown.

Inhaling deeply, the pilot waited a few moments before answering. "I don't fucking know if it was true or not, we were arguing and we both were fucking hurt…" Taking another pause to inhale again he shifted his stance to lean on his right leg. "Shera fucking told me that her miscarriage was fucking caused by me being to damn rough." Turning around he pulled the lit stick out of his mouth as it was nearly finished, tossing it onto the floor and stomping it out. "I'm not going to fucking risk it again!"

Kisaragi took in a breath as her frown deepened. "Cid…" Reaching a hand out she pressed it to his chest. "I…"

"Get some fucking clothes packed; I'll go start the god damned airship." Pulling away he brushed past her and headed towards the back door.

Biting her lower lip she gave a sigh and walked to their room. 'I never thought Shera could be such a bitch. She always seemed so quiet and submissive…' Yuffie rubbed her forehead in annoyance at the headache that was beginning to start as she grabbed a small bag from the closet and began to pack. 'I'm going to have to wear that dress.' She thought absently while filing the bag. 'Nothing else seems to fit right anymore.' Grabbing the floral print dress that barely reached her knees when it was on she sighed and tossed it onto the bed. 'At least I can go shopping while in Midgar.'

The airship was flying with ease through the air and the ninja could only smile happily at the drink her hands. "This stuff really works." She commented with a glance to her lover who remained silent whilst piloting the ship, walking over she set the cup down on the console and looked at the controls. "Doesn't the ship have auto pilot?"

"Yeah." Cid replied with a grunt as he pressed the bulky blue button along with a few others before turning. "What do you fucking want?"

With a huff the woman crossed her arms. "If you're going to be a damn jerk, old man, you can forget it."

"Just fucking tell me." He relented, gentler in tone, as she grinned and leaned up to kiss him.

Pressing her palms to his chest she looked away from his expecting look as she trailed her palms down to his belt buckle. "Yuffie…" He began, but could only let out a groan as her fingers unlocked it and opened his pants. "Damn it, Yuffie…" His voice was choked as she gripped the hem, tightening it around his waist as she used it for leverage to lower to the ground, her knees digging into the metal beneath. Silver eyes hesitantly looked up as she tugged down his pants, along with his boxers. Cid watched with lust filled eyes as his depressed mood evaporated as he leaned against the control panel, his palms coming to rest on her shoulders as she gripped his length with smooth hands.

"I'm not very good…" Yuffie stated as she bit her lip and slid her hand down the shaft. Taking in a sharp breath the former princess opened her mouth and let her tongue drift out and slide over the head like a lollipop, carefully and slowly she further opened her lips and brought the head inside along with a few extra inches as she began to slide over his length painstakingly slow. 'It seemed easier to this when I was drunk that night.' The ninja realized as she tried to relax her jaw and take his rather large length further in.

"Yuffie." Cid whispered through gritted teeth as he moved his left hand to entangle in her hair. The woman's lips tightened as he made his grip firmer and held her head in place as he bucked his hips forward. At her gag he pulled out slightly as she gasped for breath before moving her head forward and taking him in again at a faster pace, moving her hand in systematic rhythm as she tried to take in longer breaths.

Behind them the control panel blinked and beeped, Highwind instinctively reached back and pressed a red button as he groaned again. Kisaragi let out a moan that vibrated against his swollen length; her fingers were already underneath her floral dress and slipped under her white panties as she tried to bring herself to orgasm as well; like he had done to her many times. Another twitch of her fingers she closed her eyes tightly as she moved them repeatedly, taking him fully inside her hot lips with her satisfied ending. Highwind pushed her head forward again, ignoring the slight gag as he filled her mouth, finishing a moment later as well.

Swallowing the remainder that did not make it down her throat, Yuffie made a bitter face as she coughed and moved her hand and wiped her lips off; looking up she grabbed his hand that was outstretched, giving a groan as she wobbly came to stand on her feet again. "We landed…?" The former heir to Wutai exclaimed as she leaned against her lover who was now buttoning his pants.

Cid looked towards the windows as his pregnant girlfriend pushed away and stumbled towards them, looking out while reaching a hand down to rub her knee.

"Hi guys!" Tifa's exuberant voice greeted as she walked into the cockpit, with her husband who nodded his head at the flushed two. "You're wearing a dress!"

The younger woman couldn't help but grin broadly as she turned around after a moment of regaining her thought process, with a palm pressed against her protruding stomach that still had plenty of growing to do. "Nothing else would fit." Yuffie stated casually and looked over to her boyfriend who smirked at the wide-mako-eyed expression of their leader.

Tifa gasped and moved a hand to cover her heart. "I don't know what to say."

"Congratulations." Cloud finally said, interrupting the shocked woman at his side, then raised an eyebrow at the smoking man. "We have to pick Barret up…"

The martial artist crossed her arms. "Maybe we could get him to take a chocobo…"

"Stop fucking worrying about it." Highwind stated as he turned around at the control panel and raised the airship into the sky.

Yuffie walked over to her cup of cold tea that sloshed back and forth with the movement and gave a nod as she picked it up. "Barret already knows."

"He never mentioned it when I talked to him this morning." Strife replied. "In fact, he sounded rather excited to see everyone at the party."

"Trust me." Cid answered after exhaling some smoke. "He fucking knows already, found out not long after we damn well did."

Mrs. Strife shifted. "How—"

"Geese!" The former princess groaned. "What happened to 'How's it going?' or, 'We want more chocobo's?' or, 'Here is my materia, I want you, the greatest ninja of---'."

"Here she goes again." Tifa exclaimed as she cast a look to her comrades. "At least pregnancy isn't—"

"Hey!" Yuffie yelled, with a stomp of her foot and looked back to her lover. "Cid!"

Highwind pushed a cigarette between his lips and lit it as he chuckled. "Don't fucking bring me into this."

Cloud couldn't help but smile at the two as silver eyes lit up with fury and began to argue with her lover rather than his wife. "Come on guys---heh…" At the death glare he looked back to his wife. "This is going to be a long trip…"

* * *

To Be Continued…

_A/N: Hope the chapter wasn't too bad. It's been a few chapters since some lemony stuff, so I had to add something. :P Don't forget to review!_


	12. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own FF7 or its characters._

_Pairing: Cid/Yuffie_

_A/N: EPILOGUE! Its short, fast paced, and hopefully enjoyable! I've been very busy lately, so I hope it isn't too bad. Enjoy!_

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

The couple did not stop the bickering as they picked up their comrade and landed in Midgar about an hour later. "Finally!" Barret's voice yelled as he exited the airship, walking towards Reeve. "Next damn time I'm takin' a chocobo."

"What's wrong?" Running a hand over his goatee, brown eyes looked up as the sound of feet touching the ground behind the dark skinned echoed in the air. "Did Miss. Yuffie get sick—"

"Hurry up you fucking old …chocobo!" Her voice made the president of Midgar shift and raise an eyebrow at Wallace who sighed and crossed his arms.

Cid huffed as he tossed their bag over his shoulder and proceeded to climb down the rope ladder. "Stop being such a whiny bitch, I'll be there when I fucking get there." Inhaling from the lit tobacco stick he jumped off as he reached three feet above the ground. "If you didn't pack so much god damned stuff—"

"Most of it's yours old man!" The ninja cast a glare and shoved Barret out of her way as she proceeded towards the building, stopping a yard away from Reeve. "Well?"

"Oh," Turning and pulling a key out he held it out only to have it grabbed by Highwind as he headed towards the pregnant woman.

"We'll find you fucking idiots in awhile." Cid stated as he walked past his lover who followed, shouting obscenities with him…

Cloud shrugged in their host's direction while Tifa smiled softly. "It's nice to see you again."

An hour passed and Highwind wondered if they were going to be late, considering the party was to start in ten minutes. Tapping his foot against the floor he looked about the room that was not unlike what a hotel's would be, despite the piping that ran along the ceiling that had yet to have more than a clear cover. "Feel better?" Cid questioned as his girlfriend stepped out into the room wearing a towel as water dripped down her body from the recent shower, now calmer than when they entered.

Yuffie gave a nod and walked over to her clothes that lay crumpled on the bed. "Yeah."

"Good." He paused and pulled the cigarette from his lips, exhaling at the same time. "Hurry up so we can get to the fucking party." Walking towards her he intervened in his order as he placed a hand onto her hip, pressing himself against her back. "What else is on your fucking mind anyway? You've been acting strange all damn day…"

"Well…" The man raised as eyebrow as she shifted to lean her head against him, his shirt dampening at the wet hair. "What would you do if I said I love you?"

Highwind tensed, oxygen and smoke making him gag and step away to catch his breath.

Sighing, the ninja frowned. "That wasn't quite the reaction I wanted…" Biting her lower lip for a moment she turned towards him. "I don't expect you to say it back, Cid."

"Heh," Pushing the lit stick between his lips he nodded and reached out to cup her cheek. "I may be a fucking idiot when it comes to knowing how the hell I feel, brat, but I do know I feel the same."

"What?" Silver eyes pulsated with a wet gleam shimmering across like the spray from the sea. "Damn it, old man." She muttered out and leapt forward, encasing him in her tight grip. "Stop making me cry."

The months passed and the seasons changed, Cid couldn't help the broad smile that smothered his face as he looked at the dirty-blond head and silver eyes that stared back at him from within the confines of a pink blanket covered in various images of materia. "Fucking Jenova! I'm a father!"

The new mother looked up and rocked the baby gently, bringing a hand up to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"She's beautiful." Tifa stated as her and Cloud leaned against one another, a swollen stomach of her own beneath thick black cloth, as she gave a glance to the other comrades scattered amongst the room.

Marlene was the next to speak, her hands resting on the footboard at the end of the bed. "What's her name?"

Yuffie looked up at the father of her baby and then transferred her gaze back to the bundle. "Kylianne."

**_Two Years Later…_**

Brown strands of hair were tossed back with the wind as the backdoor opened and out stepped a woman who walked confidently towards the airship and a man sitting in the doorway, fixing something on the hinges. "Ky's asleep, finally."

Cid nodded, but failed to look up as he reached behind him, rummaging through a tool chest. "About time."

"What are you doing anyway?" Yuffie closed the distance and nearly took a step back as his hand shot out and grabbed hers.

"I," Highwind swallowed roughly. "Hell, here." Using his other hand he lifted the piece of circular silver up and slid it onto her ring finger.

"Cid…" Kisaragi stared wide-eyed, the sun flickering across the titanium band. "Is? Are? I…"

"It's kind of a half-assed proposal, but I'm not fucking good at this so, you know." The pilot took a sharp breath. "…Be me damn wife?"

* * *

**THE END -**

**Author's Note: **Well, that is the end! I know this one was rather fast paced, but its an epilogue, so I figure that it was alright and so it wasn't dragged on and on too far. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, it really means a lot and it is a definite motivator for getting chapters done and out!


End file.
